Gefühlschaos
by Klein-Dilly
Summary: Zurück in Hogwarts geht der Streit zwischen Harry und Draco weiter. Ob sie zwischen den Intrigen und den falschen Spielereien des Anderen wieder zu einander finden können? - Fortsetzung zu 'Klassenfahrt mit Folgen' - Kapitel 10 ist on
1. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Tadaaaaaaa!!! *trommelwirbel*  
  
Ich bin zurück!! Nyahahaha und zwar mit der Fortsetzung. ^-^  
  
Hoffe mal sie gefällt euch so gut, wie die Vorgeschichte. o.o  
  
Für alle, die die Vorgeschichte noch nicht kennen, bitte ich diese zu lesen, weil ihr sonst keinen Plan habt um was es geht. ^____^  
  
Titel der Vorgeschichte lautet 'Klassenfahrt mit Folgen' auch hier im PG- 13 Bereich.  
  
Ok, die ganzen Sachen mit:  
  
Harry Potter gehört nicht mir .... verdiene kein Geld damit ... etc. Ok, das weiß jeder. ^^  
  
Rating: Pg 13- R ( ja, vielleicht kommt diesesmal sogar 'n Adultteil mit rein, aber ich verspreche nix)  
  
Pairing: Harry x Draco und Draco x ????? --- Ja, das verrate ich noch nicht. (ich bin halt gemein)  
  
Genre: Humor/Parodie, Slash/Shounen-ai und anfangs etwas Drama.  
  
So, und nun ohne weiter große Reden zu schwingen, hier mal der erste Teil zur Fortsetzung. (innerlich hofft, dass diese nicht übersehen wird. ^_____^""" )  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.("^^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 1: Zurück nach Hogwarts  
  
~~~  
  
Der schrille Ton einer Pfeife ertönt und langsam setzt sich der Zug in Bewegung. Diese eine Woche am Meer ging schneller vorbei als einigen der Schüler lieb war. Aus den Abteilen heraus hört man das Gemurmel der Schülerschaft welches sogar das laute Rattern des Zuges übertönt.  
  
Harry sitzt schweigend auf seiner Sitzbank und starrt gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Ron und Hermine, welche gegenüber von ihm sitzen sehen ihn mitleidig an. Diese Woche war einer der Höhepunkte seines Lebens, aber dass am Ende sich alles gegen ihn verschworen hat, damit hat Harry nie gerechnet. Er hat tatsächlich angenommen, dass Draco Malfoy sich geändert hat. Das diese ganze Slytherinphase nun vorbei sei, aber falsch gedacht. Noch nie in seinem Leben hat er sich so gedemütigt und verletzt gefühlt. Der Gedanke, benutzt worden zu sein schmerz höllisch und am liebsten würde er jetzt auf irgendetwas einprügeln, nur um seine angestaute Wut und die unterdrückte Verzweiflung aus sich herauszulassen. Seufzend schließt er seine Augen und konzentriert sich auf die Geräusche um sich herum. Einfach seine Gedanken fallen lassen, an nichts mehr zurückzudenken, einfach nur vergessen.  
  
/Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind/ In seinem Kopf hört er immer noch Dracos Stimme, hört noch immer die verletzenden Worte, die er ihn an den Kopf geschmissen hat. /Ich hatte schon besseren Sex, Potter./ Unbewusst ballt Harry seine Faust und kneift die Lippen hart zusammen. Das hat ihm beinahe genau so weh getan, als der Gedanke, dass der Slytherin die ganze Zeit nur mit ihm gespielt hat. /Typisch Gryffindor./  
  
"Typisch Slytherin..." murmelt Harry leise und öffnet seine Augen. Er hat gar nicht mitbekommen, wie sich Hermine neben ihn gesetzt hat und ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter legt.  
  
"Alles klar?" fragt sie vorsichtig und versucht überzeugend zu lächeln. Aber Harry durchschaut ihre Fassade und nickt nur knapp.  
  
"Alles ok... ich glaube ich bin endlich wieder klar im Kopf..." nuschelt er leise und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen die einigermaßen kühle Scheibe. Ron, der bis jetzt schweigend da gesessen hat hält es nun nicht länger aus. Selbst wenn Hermine ihm böse wird, er kann nicht still schweigend dasitzen und zusehen, wie sein bester Freund innerlich zerfällt.  
  
"Eines kann ich dir schwören Harry ... kommt diese falsche Schlange dir auch nur irgendwie zu nahe, dann breche ich dem Mistkerl jedem Knochen im Leibe. Ich habe ja gleich gewusst, dass an dieser ganzen Sache irgend etwas nicht stimmt und ich hatte recht. Einmal ein Slytherin, immer ein Slytherin. Einmal ein Malfoy, immer ein Malfoy." Bringt er wütend hervor und seine Augen blitzen auf vor Zorn. Hermine wirft ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
  
"Ron... kannst du vielleicht etwas taktvoller sein? Du brauchst Harry jetzt nicht mit Moralpredigten zu kommen. Zumal war ich auch davon überzeugt, dass Malfoy sich etwas verändert hat. Und wenn du mich fragst, glaube ich nicht, dass er diese ganzen Sachen ernst gemeint hat, die er zu Harry gesagt hat." Wirft sie ihm mahnend vor und wendet sich wieder Harry zu, der dieses Gespräch eher desinteressiert verfolgt hat.  
  
"Ist schon ok. Es ist mir eine Lehre.. und glaub mir Hermine, wenn du seinen Blick gesehen hättest, dann wüsstest du, dass er all diese Sachen ernst gemeint hat. Ich bin einfach nur so naiv gewesen und bin auf ihn reingefallen.... Wäre ja mal was Neues, wenn ich mal Glück im Leben hätte." Fügt er dann seufzend hinzu und erhebt sich von der Bank.  
  
"Harry..." Hermine versucht ihn irgendwie aufzubauen, aber in diesem Moment fehlen selbst ihr die Worte.  
  
"Ich vertrete mir mal etwas die Beine." Sagt er knapp und verlässt das Abteil. Ron und Hermine bleiben allein zurück und sehen sich seufzend an.  
  
"Man, wenn dieses Frettchen jetzt hier wäre, dann..." Ron bricht den Satz ab und ballt seine Fäuste. Hermine stöhnt innerlich auf. Jetzt hat sie schon zwei Probleme. Nicht nur, dass sie versuchen muss Harry von seinem Kummer abzulenken, nein jetzt muss sie ihren Freund auch noch davon abhalten, den Slytherin ins nächste Jahrhundert zu prügeln.  
  
Draco sitzt neben Blaise im Abteil und verfolgt eher gelangweilt das Gespräch zwischen ihm und einem weiteren Slytherin. Abwesend fährt er mit seiner Hand über die glänzende Glasscheibe und betrachtet die Landschaft die an ihnen vorbeirauscht. Trüb beobachtet er, wie die Wolken am Himmel vorbeiziehen und seufzt leise auf. Warum zum Teufel musste das passieren? In sich fühlt er plötzlich so eine gähnende Leere. So, als ob etwas wichtiges fehlen würde. /Es kann doch nicht sein, dass mir dieser Idiot fehlt?/ denkt Draco bitter und verengt seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Was war das überhaupt für eine Woche? Eigentlich hat er nur vorgehabt ein bisschen auszuspannen. Die Sache mit Harry Potter war gar nicht eingeplant. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, warum plötzlich alles schief gelaufen ist. Normalerweise plant er solche Aktion sorgfältig. Die Dinge einfach so auf sich zukommen zu lassen, ist ungewöhnlich für ihn. Ratlos starrt er aus dem Fenster. Wie konnte man das eigentlich nennen, was zwischen ihnen abgelaufen ist? Es war doch keine Beziehung, nein sowas ist unnütz und für einen Malfoy nur lästig. Diese ganzen Pflichten die dann auf einen zukommen, nein danke.  
  
/Verdammter Mist aber auch. Es geht ja wohl nicht an, dass ich jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen habe?/ flucht Draco innerlich und verdrängt diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Erfolglos wie sich bald herausstellt, da ihm das letzte Gespräch mit Harry wieder in den Sinn kommt. /Ich hatte schon besseren Sex, Potter... du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind.../  
  
"Ich krieg ne Krise!" schreit Draco laut auf und die Gespräche um ihn herum verebben.  
  
"Wieso?" fragt Blaise neugierig und sieht ihn fragend an. Draco massiert sich genervt die Schläfen. Nun hat er Kopfschmerzen und wer ist schuld daran? Harry Potter. Der ach so bekannte Goldjunge.  
  
"Nichts, vergiss es. Sind wir bald da?" fragt er nervös und atmet tief durch. Blaise sieht ihn etwas verwirrt an, guckt aber dennoch auf seine Uhr.  
  
"Noch gut 3 Stunden." Meint er knapp und lehnt sich zurück. Draco stöhnt innerlich auf.  
  
/3 Stunden. Ich glaube ich dreh am Rad. Himmel Herr Gott noch mal. Lass dich nicht so gehen Draco. Das war eben ein dummer Fehler und Ende. Immerhin kann ich jetzt damit prahlen, den großen Gryffindorhelden flachgelegt zu haben. Das dürfte ihn ziemlich niedermachen./ Einen Moment fühlt er sich bei dem Gedanken besser, aber trotz allem kriecht ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Übelkeit in ihm hoch und er verwirft den Gedanken wieder. /Nein, das ist unter meinem Niveau. Soweit sinke ich nicht ... noch nicht. Immerhin ist er jetzt mindestens genauso am Boden wie ich. Ein kleiner Trost./ Draco streckt sich kurz und steht langsam auf.  
  
"Ich gehe mal ne Runde durch den Zug. Mir schläft schon mein Gesäß ein." Murmelt er leise und verlässt das Abteil. Etwas erleichtert, sich nun endlich mal wieder bewegen zu können, geht er die Waggons entlang. Als er eine Zwischentür öffnet glaubt er sein Herz rutscht ihm in die Hose. Nur 2 Meter von ihm entfernt steht Harry und sieht ihn mindestens genauso geschockt an.  
  
/Oh nein. Warum muss das Schicksal immer wieder auf mir herumtrampeln?/ denkt Harry selbstmitleidig und stöhnt laut auf. Sein Blick wandert über den Boden und er wartet auf ein gemeines Kommentar des blonden Jungen, welches aber zu seiner Überraschung ausbleibt.  
  
/Scheiße. Warum muss er mir jetzt über den Weg laufen?/ Draco beißt sich auf die Lippen und versucht das aufsteigende, kribbelnde Gefühl in seinem Brustkorb zu ignorieren. Eine Weile stehen sie schweigend im Gang und vermeiden es den anderen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Harry ist der Erste, der sich endlich dazu durchringt, die eisige Stille zwischen ihnen zu brechen.  
  
"Kann ich mal vorbei, oder hast du vor im Türrahmen zu übernachten?" sagt er emotionslos und sieht den Slytherin erwartungsvoll an. Dracos Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen.  
  
/Du bist schuld, dass ich mich so scheiße fühle... aber dafür werde ich dir das Leben zur Hölle machen./ denkt er bitter und baut sich vor Harry auf. Er beugt sich leicht zu ihm vor und für einen kurzen Moment überkommt ihn das Verlangen, den Schwarzhaarigen zu küssen.  
  
"Lieber im Türrahmen übernachten als bei dir." Flüstert er ihm leise ins Ohr und sein warmer Atem streift dieses sacht. Harry durchzuckt ein leichter, warmer Schauer und er schließt für einen Bruchteil seine Augen. Ein unangenehmes Kneifen breitet sich in seinem Magen aus und er ist kurz davor laut aufzuschreien. Das er ihn so demütigen muss, ihn innerlich so zerfleischen muss tut so weh. Zitternd greift er an seinen Hals und öffnet den Verschluss der Kette. Schwer atmend löst er diese von seinem Hals und geht einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Die hier kannst du wiederhaben. Man soll mir ja nicht nachsagen, das ich so einen schlechten Geschmack habe, was Schmuckstücke betrifft." Zischt er leise und wirft Draco die silberne Kreuzkette vor die Füße. Dieser spürt, wie gerade eine Barriere in ihm zusammenfällt. Das erste Mal fühlt er sich richtig gekränkt und in seinem Stolz verletzt. Harry geht ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei und lässt den aufgewühlten Slytherin stehen.  
  
/Du verdammter.../ Draco muss sich zusammenreißen um jetzt nicht zusammenzubrechen. Warum tun ihm diese Worte so weh? Früher konnte der Gryffindor sonst was zu ihm sagen, nur warum fühlt es sich jetzt so an, als ob jemand mit einem Dolch auf sein Herz einsticht? Er blinzelt leicht um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
  
/Warte nur Potter. Ich mach dich fertig. Du wirst dir noch wünschen, damals mit deinen Eltern gestorben zu sein./ Er bückt sich leicht nach vorne um die Kette aufzuheben. Sollte er sie wegschmeißen oder aufbewahren? Nach einigen Momenten das Nachdenkens entscheidet er sich für Letzteres. Wer weiß wozu er diese Kette noch gebrauchen kann. Das alte Verhältnis ist wieder hergestellt. Er hasst Potter und Potter hasst ihn. Daran wird sich auch nichts mehr ändern... nichts mehr. /Nie wieder. Ausrutscher wie dieser können passieren./ denkt Draco säuerlich und begibt sich zurück zu seinem Abteil. Innerlich plant er bereits einige Racheakte gegen den Gryffindor und ist etwas erleichtert, dass langsam sein altes Ego zurückkommt.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ende von Kapitel 1.  
  
So nun warte ich mal auf Kommis, die hoffentlich auch kommen, da ja viele eine Fortsetzung wollten. o.o  
  
Hoffentlich seit ihr nicht allzu enttäuscht. Zu der Fortsetzung hier habe ich bereits 6 Kapitel fertig geschrieben. (Langsam wird's knapp.)  
  
Lasst mich bitte nicht sitzen. ^-^""  
  
Bis zum nächste Teil, Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	2. Der Stein kommt ins Rollen

So und hier Kapitel 2 von Gefühlschaos. ^-^  
  
Ja, ist doch selbstverständlich, dass ich eine Fortsetzung zu Klassenfahrt schreibe.  
  
Schließlich ist die Nachfrage groß gewesen. (hier wie auch auf anderen Seiten).  
  
Hoffe mal, dass ihr nicht allzu enttäuscht davon seit, da die ersten Kapis ein wenig mehr im Drama-Bereich liegen als im komischen. -.-"  
  
Aber das wird schon noch.  
  
Also dann... viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 2: Der Stein kommt ins Rollen  
  
~~~  
  
Erschöpft und mit den Nerven am Ende lässt Harry sich auf sein Bett sinken. Das der Schulalltag in dermaßen schnell wieder einholt hat er nicht erwartet. Kaum zu glauben, dass es schon fast eine Woche her ist, seit sie wieder zurück in Hogwarts waren. Nachdem er sich die letzten fünf Tage den Gehässigkeiten der Slytherins aussetzen musste und sich im Wahrsageunterricht mal wieder anhören durfte, dass ihm bald etwas Furchtbares passieren wird und er sehr bald eines grausamen Todes sterben wird, ist er nun vollkommen fertig mit der Welt. Das wäre ja noch nicht einmal so schlimm gewesen, aber das Draco ihn die letzen Tage ignoriert hat und so getan hat, als gäbe es den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor nicht, hat schon ziemlich geschmerzt. Eigentlich kann es ihm doch nur recht sein, dass Malfoy ihn in Frieden lässt, aber trotz allem wünscht er sich in diesem Moment nichts weiter, als eine seiner Beleidigungen über sich ergehen zu lassen. Wenn es auch nur ein kurzer Satz war, oder ein fieses Grinsen, aber nein. Nichts dergleichen. Kein Fünkchen Aufmerksamkeit lässt der Blonde ihm zukommen, und das ist der Hauptgrund, warum Harry nun säuerlich auf seiner Decke liegt und leise die Zimmerdecke anflucht.  
  
Ein leises Türknarren reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er legt den Kopf schief, um zu sehen, wer da gerade den Raum betreten hat. Als er Ron erblickt stöhnt er nur leise auf und dreht sich wieder herum.  
  
"Es freut mich, dass ich von dir so herzlich begrüßt werde." Sagt dieser leicht genervt und wandert zu seinem Nachtschrank. Harry flucht innerlich weiter, wie schlecht das Leben doch ist, dass alle sich gegen ihn verschworen haben und dass in letzter Zeit alles schief geht, was nur schief gehen kann. Alleine in einer Woche gute 80 Punkte für sein Haus zu verlieren, wovon 65 davon auf Snapes Konto gingen, ist schon ein Grund um den Kopf in den Sand, beziehungsweise unter das Kissen zu stecken, was er momentan nämlich tut.  
  
"Hey. Nun komm mal wieder hoch aus deinem Tief. Das Leben geht weiter. Und zumal bist du ohne das Nagetier viel besser dran. Glaub mir... Harry!" wütend, da er sich unbeachtet fühlt, reißt Ron ihm das Kissen vom Gesicht und sieht ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Da versucht er schon einmal sich auf Hermines Geheiß zusammenzureißen und in einem ruhigen Ton über die Sache 'Malfoy' zu reden, und Harry ignoriert ihn einfach.  
  
"Ron. Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe." Gibt er säuerlich zurück und dreht sich zur Seite. Sein Blick wandert zum Fenster, wo bereits die ersten Strahlen der Abendsonne durch die Vorhänge fallen. Freitag Abend und er liegt hier unmotiviert und ausgepowert auf seinem Bett.  
  
"Ok... verstehe ich. Diese Woche war ja auch besch...eiden abgelaufen sag ich mal. Aber du kannst doch nicht ewig vor dem Fatzken kuschen. Du machst dich doch selbst kaputt." Versucht der Rothaarige es jetzt auf die mitleidige Tour, welche aber eben so wenig anschlägt wie die letzte.  
  
"Tut mir leid... Morgen ist Samstag... ich brauche einfach ein wenig Ruhe." Flüstert Harry und streicht mit seiner Hand über die Bettdecke. Ron seufzt kapitulierend auf und geht langsam zur Tür.  
  
"Ich bin mit Hermine und ein paar anderen im '3 Besen'. Kannst ja nachkommen." Sagt er, bevor er leise die Tür hinter sich schließt.  
  
Sichtlich erleichtert wieder allein zu sein rollt sich Harry auf seinem Bett zusammen und schließt erschöpft die Augen. /Endlich Ruhe./ Unbewusst fährt er mit seiner Hand über sein Kissen und stellt sich vor, dass diese große weiche Masse, der Oberkörper eines gewissen Slytherin ist. Mit einmal Mal reißt er seine Augen auf und richtet sich stocksteif im Bett auf. Was macht er hier eigentlich? Dreht er nun schon völlig durch? Allein schon der Gedanke, dass diese falsche Schlange neben ihm liegt, verursacht bei ihm Magenschmerzen. /Reiß dich zusammen./ schimpft er mit sich selbst und gibt sich eine Ohrfeige.  
  
Einige Minuten sitzt er bewegungslos da, bis er erst begreift, was er hier mit sich macht. "Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich mich seinetwegen schon selbst schlage." Wütend über sich und die Welt krabbelt er von seinem Bett und reißt die Vorhänge zur Seite. Sein Blick wandert über den See, welcher die rötlichen Sonnenstrahlen leicht reflektiert. Vorsichtig setzt er sich auf das Fensterbrett und starrt hinunter in die Tiefe. Hogwarts scheint wie ausgestorben, wahrscheinlich weil die meisten Schüler nach Hogsmead gefahren sind. Und er? Er sitzt hier einsam und in Selbstmitleid versinkend in seinem Zimmer und starrt aus dem Fenster. Besser kann ein Freitag Abend echt nicht laufen.  
  
/Harry, Harry, Harry. Nun sieh dir nur einmal an, was du hier machst./ er schüttelt unzufrieden den Kopf und rutscht von der Fensterbank. Er geht zu seinem Kleiderschrank und fischt sich eine ausgewaschene Hose und ein kurzes Shirt heraus. Was soll er hier denn rumsitzen und langsam vor sich hingammeln? Er wird jetzt seinen Freunden hinterherfahren und sich amüsieren,. Wer braucht schon Draco Malfoy. Pff, er bestimmt nicht. Etwas besser gelaunt als zuvor verlässt er sein Zimmer und begibt sich nach unten. Kaum hat er den Gryffindorturm verlassen stürmt er durch die leeren Gänge. Ab und zu kommt er an einer kleinen Gruppe von Schülern vorbei, welche entweder keine Lust hatten heute Abend weg zu gehen, oder aber nicht durften. Als er gerade einen Fuß ins Freie setzten will erstarrt er. Wie vom Blitz getroffen steht er da und starrt den Blonden Jungen am Brunnen an, welcher zu seiner Verwunderung nicht mir seinen beiden Gorillas zu sehen ist, sondern mit Blaise Zabini.  
  
/Was machen die Beiden denn allein hier unten?/ fragt sich Harry und zieht es vor, sich erst einmal etwas in den Schatten zurückzuziehen um nicht gleich gesehen zu werden. Mit Gram muss er zusehen, wie Draco sich lächelnd mit dem anderen Slytherin unterhält und unbewusst ballt er wütend die Faust.  
  
/So einer sind wir also. Erst mich verarschen und dann mit einem anderen rummachen./ Moment mal. Was denkt er denn da schon wieder? Es kann ihm doch sonst wo vorbei gehen, mit wem Draco Malfoy rummacht, beziehungsweise sich unterhält. Wieso reagiert er bei diesem Anblick nur so über? Blaise und Draco sind befreundet und nichts weiter. /Nein, da läuft nichts. Das spinne ich mir hier nur zusammen./ mahnt er sich in Gedanken und kaut nervös auf seinen Lippen herum. Trotz dieser Feststellung muss er kläglicher weise feststellen, dass ihm dieses Bild, welches sich ihm hier bietet nicht gefällt. Um ehrlich zu sein, es regt ihn auf. Es macht ihn wütend und am liebsten würde er dem Blonden jetzt eine gepfefferte Rechte verpassen.  
  
Draco sitzt auf dem Brunnenrand und unterhält sich angeregt mit Blaise, als er aus den Augenwinkeln einen großen Schatten wahrnimmt, welcher sich schnell in einer dunklen Ecke versteckt. Etwas irritiert wendet er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem anderen Slytherin zu, welcher sich gerade über einen Ravenclaw beschwert, der ihn heute blöd gekommen ist.  
  
"Draco. Alles ok?" fragt er, als er etwas beleidigt feststellt, dass der Blonde ihm nicht wirklich zu hört.  
  
"Höh? Ja?" fragt dieser verwirrt und grinst etwas dümmlich drein. /Was machst du denn du Idiot? Nun reißt dich zusammen, sonst kannst du dein Vorhaben gleich wieder streichen./ Draco atmet tief ein und sieht wieder zu Blaise, welcher ihn erwartungsvoll mustert.  
  
"Tut mir leid... ich bin eben ganz woanders gewesen." Gibt Draco reuevoll zurück und lächelt ihn versöhnlich an. Was er nicht weiß ist, dass diese Geste bei einem unbemerkten Zuschauer eine wahre Welle an Zorn, Wut und Ärgernis auslöst. Harry beißt sich wütend in seine Fingerknochen um jetzt nicht laut aufzuschreien. Das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Warum tut er das? Warum muss dieser verdammte Mistkerl weiterhin Salz in die Wunde streuen? Während sein Blutdruck bereits auf 180 ist, treibt Draco das Spielchen weiter und legt nach einer Weile sogar seine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen Slytherins.  
  
Für einen Moment kann Draco wieder diesen Schatten erkennen und hört kurz darauf schnelle Schritte, welche durch den Gang hallen. Er denkt kurz nach, bevor ihn die Erleuchtung trifft wie ein Blitzschlag. /Das war er. Da bin ich mir 100%-ig sicher./ ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Nun hat er den Stein ins Rollen gebracht, welcher hoffentlich sein Ziel nicht verfehlen wird.  
  
Zornig knallt Harry die Tür hinter sich zu und lässt sich keuchend auf den Boden sinken. Das war zuviel. Sein gesamtes Inneres zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er fühlt sich grauenhaft. Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt übergeben, aber dadurch würde er sich auch nicht unbedingt besser fühlen.  
  
"Scheißkerl..." flüstert Harry bitter und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen den Türrahmen. Aber das wird er sich nicht gefallen lassen. Wenn der Slytherin glaubt, ihn so fertig machen zu können, dann irrt er sich aber gewaltig. /Wir werden ja sehen wer zuerst kapituliert Malfoy./ Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen erhebt sich Harry und trottet zu seinem Nachtschrank. Er holt ein altes Quidditchbuch hervor, welches er mal von Hermine geschenkt bekommen hat und beginnt zu lesen. Der Drang, nach Hogsmead zu fahren verschwindet so schnell, wie er gekommen ist. Er braucht jetzt Ablenkung. Und diese kann er gewiss nicht bekommen, wenn er dauernd in die sorgevollen Augen seiner Freunde blicken muss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
So und wieder ein Kapi fertig. ^^"  
  
Hoffe es hat euch einigermaßen gefallen. O.o  
  
Nun, ich warte mal auf Kommis und der nächste Teil kommt entweder Samstag oder Sonntag. Bis dahin wünsche ich ein schönes Wochenende.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	3. Eifersucht

Erstmal Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat aber ich bin irgendwie nie dazu gekommen, das nächste Kapi hochzuladen. *Schäm*  
  
Hoffentlich liest diesen Schund noch jemand. O.o  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 3: Eifersucht  
  
~~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wird Harry durch einen lauten Knall geweckt. Erschrocken richtet er sich in seinem Bett auf und starrt mit großen Augen auf Ron, der in Shorts und mit einem Handtuch unter einem Schwall von Büchern liegt. Fluchend wühlt er sich durch die Blättermassen und steht mit schmerzverzehrten Gesicht auf.  
  
"Ron... was war das?" fragt Harry nicht sehr geistreich und erntet einen bösen Blick von seinem Freund. Dieser reibt sich schmerzhaft den Hinterkopf und nuschelt etwas vor sich hin, wobei Harry nur einzelne Worte wie 'aus der Dusche' und 'nasse Füße' sowie 'rutschiger Boden' und dass 'das Regal an der falschen Stelle steht' mitbekommt. Missmutig tapst Ron wieder ins Badezimmer und putzt sich genervt die Zähne.  
  
Harry sitzt immer noch perplex auf seinem Bett und weiß nicht, ob er jetzt lachen oder seinen Freund bemitleiden soll. Letzen Endes lässt er sich einfach zurück in sein Kissen sinken und starrt hinüber zum Fenster. Es war noch recht dunkel. Wahrscheinlich hat es gerade angefangen zu dämmern. Er seufzt leise auf und sein Blick bleibt an dem Quidditchbuch von gestern hängen. Bei den Gedanken an das Buch steigen auch weitere, vor allem unangenehme Gedanken in seinem Kopf hoch.  
  
Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini... das kann doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Unbewusst verzieht Harry seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und krallt sich mit seinen Fingern in die Bettdecke fest. /Verdammter Bastard. Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein?/ äußerst schlecht gelaunt erhebt er sich schließlich und angelt sich eine alte, ausgeleierte Hose aus seinem Kleiderschrank und ein graues Shirt. Er torkelt noch etwas benommen ins Badezimmer, wo er Ron dabei erwischt, wie dieser gerade ein Foto von Hermine in die Innenseite seiner Spiegeltür klebt.  
  
"Schickes Bild." Sagt Harry spitz und stiert seinen Freund ein klein wenig eifersüchtig an, welcher diesen Blick aber ganz anders deutet und nur verlegen den Blick durch den Raum schweifen lässt, nach dem Motto 'Ich weiß nicht was du von mir willst'.  
  
Eine gute halbe Stunde später begeben sich die Beiden hinunter in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Innerlich betet Harry schon, dass er einen gewissen blonden Jungen dabei nicht sehen muss, weil er sonst wahrscheinlich an seinem Brötchen ersticken würde. Etwas unsicher betritt er hinter Ron den Saal und geht, ohne einen Blick in Richtung Slytherintisch zu werfen, zu Hermine die den Beiden schon von Weitem zuwinkt.  
  
"Morgen ihr Zwei." Trällert sie freudig und gibt Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der Rothaarige wechselt in diesem Moment seine Gesichtsfarbe von Normal zu Rot. Ein paar andere Schüler kichern leise und werfen ihm einen belustigen Blick zu. Harry stöhnt nur innerlich auf.  
  
/Was stellt der sich denn so an? Herr Gott, als ob das so eine große Sache wäre. War doch nur ein Kuss auf die Wange. Kein Grund um gleich rot anzulaufen./ Harry hält in seiner momentanen Tätigkeit, welche darin bestand sein Brötchen aufzuschneiden, inne und starrt abwesend auf seinen Teller. Was denkt er hier eigentlich? Hat er gestern was Falsches getrunken? Anstatt sich für seinen besten Freund zu freuen zieht er in Gedanken über ihn her. Warum? Warum macht er so was? /Es geht doch wohl nicht an, dass ich eifersüchtig auf die Beiden bin.. oder?/ langsam zweifelt Harry schon an sich selbst. Was ist nur los, dass er sich so verhält wie das Oberarschloch dieser Schule? Immerhin geht es hier um seine besten Freunde. Über sich selbst fluchend schneidet er sein Brötchen weiter auf und beschmiert es etwas ungeschickt mit Butter und Honig.  
  
"Schade, aber nächstes Mal, nicht wahr Harry?" fragt Hermine plötzlich und sieht Harry lächelnd an. Dieser wirft ihr nur einen fragenden Blick zu, wobei er den Mund voller Brötchen hat und der Honig an einem Mundwinkel hinunterläuft.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich fragt gerade, ob du nächstes Mal mit nach Hogsmead kommst." Wiederholt Hermine, wobei sie Harry skeptisch mustert. Irgend etwas läuft doch hier falsch. Kurz darauf geht die Tür abermals auf und Draco, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle, betritt den Raum.  
  
Harry spürt, wie ihm der Bissen im Halse stecken bleibt und er schluckt hart. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet er den Blonden, verfolgt jede seiner Bewegungen. /Mal wieder typisch. Der sieht mal wieder aufgetakelt aus.. pff. Als ob es wen interessiert... hat er schon immer so enge Hosen getragen?/ grübelnd betrachtet er die Kleidung des Anderen und fragt sich in Gedanken immer wieder, warum ihm das vorher nie aufgefallen ist. Schließlich kennen sie sich ja schon knapp 6 Jahre.  
  
Als Draco sich dann auch noch lächelnd neben Blaise setzt und anfängt sich mit diesem zu unterhalten steigt Harrys Blutdruck auf 180 an. /Dieser miese kleine.../ kurz vor dem Ausrasten umklammert er das Brötchenmesser immer fester, bis die ersten weißen Knochen durch seine Haut hindurchschimmern.  
  
"Harry... was ist denn los?" fragt Dean verwirrt. Auch Ron und Hermine sehen ihren Freund nervös an.  
  
"Harry... Hey Harry. Lass das Messer heile." Witzelt Seamus, wobei er aber leicht zusammenzuckt, als Harry das Messer auf seinen Teller knallt, sodass das Porzellan einen kleinen Sprung bekommt.  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe sieht er, wie Draco in seine Tasche greift und etwas Silbernes aus dieser hervorholt. Harry verengt seine Augen und versucht zu erkennen, was der Slytherin da in seiner Hand hat. Die Erleuchtung trifft ihn wie ein Schlag auf den Kopf. Draco legt gerade ,vor seinen Augen, Blaise Zabini die Kette um, welche er eigentlich Harry geschenkt hat.  
  
Wortlos springt Harry auf und verlässt eilig die große Halle, wobei er in seiner Wut die Tür laut hinter sich zuknallt. Die Gryffindors sehen ihm nur entsetzt nach, während vom Slytherintisch nur lautes Gelächter und Gepfeife ertönt. Auch einige der Lehrer werfen einen irritierten Blick zur Eingangstür.  
  
"Bei Merlin, was hat denn den gestochen?" fragt Blaise amüsiert und angelt nach einen Apfel. Draco schweigt. Er starrt weiterhin zur Tür und ein unangenehmes Kneifen breitet sich in seinem Magen aus.  
  
/Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße./ flucht er innerlich und beißt sich auf die Lippen. Mit dieser Reaktion hat selbst er nicht gerechnet. Aber warum geht der Schwarzhaarige so ab? Bestimmt nicht nur, weil er wütend ist. /Der wird doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig sein?/ einige Momente grübelt Draco vor sich hin. Eigentlich hat er nur vorgehabt den Gryffindor ein wenig zu ärgern, indem er anfängt mit Blaise rumzumachen. Der Gedanke, dass dieser vielleicht doch etwas für ihn empfindet und eifersüchtig wird, ist ihm dabei vollkommen entfallen. Nach ihrem letzten Gespräch ist er fest der Annahme gewesen, dass Harry die Sache als einen genau so großen Fehler betrachtet wie er selbst. Langsam aber sicher wird ihm übel und das schlechte Gewissen fängt wieder an seine Nerven zu strapazieren.  
  
"Draco...huhu." Blaise fuchtelt vorsichtig vor den Augen des Blonden herum, bis dieser endlich aus seiner Starre erwacht.  
  
"Was?" fragt er benebelt und wirft ihm einen abwesenden Blick zu.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst so blass aus?" fragt der Slytherin besorgt und legt ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. Draco hat das Gefühl, als ob diese gerade in Feuer aufgehen würde, so sehr schmerzt sein Innerstes.  
  
/Verdammter Potter... scheiße./ er greift frustriert nach seinem Becher mit Kürbissaft und leert diesen in einem Zug aus. Aber nun ist es zu spät. Der Stein ist bereits am Rollen und einen Rückzieher wird er sich nicht erlauben. Schließlich ist er immer noch ein Malfoy...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Und Schluß! Zack! Rums! Ende! Aus!  
  
Bis hier und nicht weiter.  
  
Ja, das Kapi ist mal wieder beleidigend kurz geworden, aber ich bemühe mich wirklich längere zu schreiben. Nur wenn ich arbeiten muss, ist die Zeit immer so knapp. -.-  
  
So, dann bis zum nächsten Kapi und immer schön fleißig Kommis schreiben. ^^  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	4. Gewissensbisse

So und weiter gehts. ^-^  
  
Hoffe das neue Kapi gefällt euch, obwohl hier ein bisschen was von meiner negativen Seite durchgesickert ist. -.-  
  
Danke für die Kommis. Das ist immer so aufbauend und anspornend, wenn ich sehe, dass die Story euch gefällt. ^-^  
  
So, und keine Panik. Die Teile wo mein Humor wieder überhand nimmt, werden schon noch kommen. Schließlich will ich ja keine Drama-FF schreiben. o.O  
  
Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
[Ja der Teil ist mal wieder zu kurz geraten. -__- ]  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 4: Gewissensbisse  
  
~~~  
  
Lustlos starrt Draco an seine Zimmerdecke. Die letzen Tage hat er sich alles andere als glücklich gefühlt. Nachts bekommt er kaum noch ein Auge zu, weil er dauernd an den Augenblick zurückdenken muss, wo Harry aus der Großen Halle gestürmt ist und tagsüber quält ihn sein Gewissen aufs Übelste. Noch jetzt versetzt ihm diese Szene in seinen Gedanken einen Stich in den Magen. Warum muss immer alles so kompliziert ablaufen? Und nun ist er mit Blaise zusammen. Seit fast einer Woche schon und er fühlt sich innerlich so schmutzig, dass er gestern knapp 2 Stunden unter der Dusche gestanden hat um sich besser zu fühlen. Wenn das Wasser nicht langsam kalt geworden wäre, hätte er es auch noch länger darunter ausgehalten. Aber trotz allem fühlt er sich dreckig. Nicht nur, dass er Blaise etwas vorspielt um Harry eins auszuwischen, nein, er musste es ja auch noch so weit hinaustreiben, dass er sich mittlerweile selbst nicht mehr im Spiegel betrachten kann, ohne ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Brust zu spüren. Seit dem Vorfall mit Harry sind bereits ein paar Tage vergangen und der Gryffindor würdigt ihm seitdem keines Blickes mehr. Aber das ist jetzt nicht sein einzigstes Problem. Seit Pansy mitbekommen hat, dass Draco jetzt angeblich mit Blaise zusammen ist, hat sie seit Sonntag mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln versucht die Beiden voneinander fernzuhalten. Als sie es dann auch noch gewagt hat sich in Dracos Zimmer reinzuschleichen ist diesem der Geduldsfaden geplatzt. Die nächsten zwei Tage hat sie jedes Mal angefangen zu heulen, wenn sie ihn gesehen hat. Die meisten rücken beim Essen schon von ihr weg, da ihnen das ewige Geschrei langsam auf die Nerven geht. Blaise sieht die Sache eher gelassen und folgt Draco nach wie vor wie ein Schatten.  
  
/Verdammter Mist./ flucht Draco innerlich auf und dreht sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Der Vorteil eines Vertrauensschülers ist, dass diese ihr eigenes Zimmer haben. So hat er wenigstens seine Ruhe. Gelangweilt starrt er aus dem kleinen Fenster in der kalten Kerkerwand, welches die einzige Lichtquelle in seinen Räumen ist. Es ist bereits später Nachmittag und in zwei Stunden ist es wieder Zeit fürs Abendessen. Bei dem Gedanken ans Essen wird im ganz flau und er kneift angeekelt die Augen zusammen. Hunger hat er in letzter Zeit eh kaum. Vielleicht sollte er das Essen sausen lassen und sich stattdessen weiterhin in seinem Zimmer von der Welt abschotten. Er will einfach keinen mehr sehen. Parkinson nicht, Crabbe und Goyle sowieso nicht, genauso wie Blaise und Potter... Potter. Wollte er ihn wirklich nicht sehen? Seit gestern Morgen wünscht er sich nichts sehnlichster als ein kleines Fünkchen Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzhaarigen. Sogar als Snape sie in Zaubertränke zusammen gesetzt hat, schenkte ihm der Gryffindor keinen Blick. Anscheinend war es das erste Mal, dass er mit aller Kraft versuchte sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, wobei er sich von Snape einen verwunderten Blick eingefangen hat. Anscheinend denkt der Zaubertränkelehrer auch, dass der Weltuntergang bevorsteht, da ausgerechnet Harry Potter mal konzentriert an seinem Unterricht teilnimmt. Den eisigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als Blaise am Ende des Unterrichts zu ihm gekommen ist, wird Draco so schnell nicht mehr vergessen. Noch jetzt zieht sich sein gesamtes Innerstes zusammen. Noch nie hat er so viel Abscheu in den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen gesehen.  
  
Ein leises Klopfen an seiner Tür lässt ihn aus seinen Gedanken fahren. Innerlich aufstöhnend erhebt er sich und hebt den Siegelzauber auf, den er über sein Türschloss gelegt hat. Wie er schon erwartet hat steht Blaise vor dieser und lächelt breit. Draco hat das Gefühl betäubt zu sein, da sich kein Muskel in seinem Gesicht bewegt. Starr blickt er seinen Gegenüber an der sich grinsend an ihm vorbeischlängelt und sich auf sein Bett fallen lässt.  
  
"Blaise... was ist denn? Ich will ein bisschen Ruhe." Sagt Draco mit rauer Stimme und lehnt sich gegen einen der Bettpfosten.  
  
"Ich bin gerade mit meinen Hausaufgaben fertig geworden und da dachte ich..." er bricht den Satz ab, als er merkt, wie der Blonde geradezu desinteressiert auf den Boden guckt.  
  
"Was ist denn? Du bist die letzen Tage so komisch.. mache ich irgendetwas falsch?" fragt er leicht besorgt und sieht Draco an, der ihn daraufhin bitter anlächelt.  
  
/Ob du was falsch gemacht hast? Gott bin ich ein Arschloch.../ denkt er selbstmitleidig und setzt sich neben ihn aufs Bett.  
  
"Nein... wenn hier jemand etwas falsch macht.... bin wohl ich das." sagt er leise und lässt sich auf sein Kissen sinken. Blaise betrachtet ihn eine Weile, bevor er sich hinab beugt und ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund gibt, welcher aber nach einigen Sekunden immer fordernder wird. Draco hat das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Ein Gefühl der Übelkeit kriech seinen Hals hoch und ein dicker Kloß bildet sich in seiner Kehle. Langsam schlüpft eine Zunge in seinen Mund und er fühlt sich wie gelähmt. Reflexartig erwidert er den Kuss, würde aber am liebsten laut aufschreien und Blaise von sich wegstoßen. Es ekelt ihn an. Er ekelt sich selbst an. Seinen besten Freund so zu missbrauchen, nur um Harry zu verletzen, der ihm ja eigentlich nichts getan hat. Was macht er nur immer wieder falsch? Er schließt seine Augen und versucht diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Der feuchte Schimmer auf seinen Augen verschwindet und er konzentriert sich auf nichts anderes, als auf die warme Zunge in seinem Mund. Langsam fahren Blaises Hände unter sein Hemd und es fühlt sich so kalt an, unangenehm und abstoßend. Mit dem letzten bisschen Verstand drückt er den Dunkelhaarigen von sich weg und sitzt keuchend auf seiner Decke.  
  
"Blaise... versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, aber ich... möchte noch einmal Duschen gehen, bevor es Essen gibt." Bringt Draco mit dem letzten Fünkchen Selbstbeherrschung hervor. Nickend richtet Blaise sich auf, drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verlässt dann sein Zimmer mit den Worten 'Wir sehen und beim Abendessen'.  
  
Kurz darauf stürzt Draco in sein kleines Badezimmer, welches direkt neben seinem Zimmer liegt und hängt sich über die Toilette. Würgegeräusche sind zu vernehmen, bevor er sich übergibt. Ihm ist so schlecht und er fühlt sich so schrecklich, dass er nichts anderes will, als sich in einer Ecke zu verkriechen und die nächsten Tage dort zu bleiben. Alleine. Angewidert von sich selbst tapst er zum Waschbecken und wäscht sich sein Gesicht ab. Er sieht furchtbar aus. Er war ja vorher schon immer recht schmal, aber seine Wangenknochen stechen auffälliger hervor als sonst. Seine eh schon blasse Haut ist beinahe Weiß und er hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Kurz gesagt, er findet sich selbst zum Kotzen. Innerlich völlig leer, schleppt er sich zurück auf sein Bett und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen. /Scheiß Leben./  
  
~~~  
  
Lustlos blättert Harry in einem Buch über Verwandlungen herum, als ihn jemand sacht auf die Schulter tippt. Er dreht sich um und blickt in Hermines besorgtes Gesicht. Er stöhnt leise auf und schlägt das Buch zu.  
  
"Wir müssen reden Harry." Sagt sie leise und setzt sich gegenüber von ihm an den Tisch. Dieser wirft ihr nur einen gelangweilten Blick zu und starrt aus dem Fenster hinter ihr. Der desinteressiert Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht macht sie leicht sauer. Da ringt sie sich nach langem hin und her endlich dazu durch mit ihm zu reden und er tut so, als ob ihm ihre Gegenwart quasi am Arsch vorbei geht.  
  
"Um was geht es? Streit im Liebesparadies?" fragt er sie monoton und wirft ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Hermine schluckt kurz, um jetzt nicht vor Entrüstung laut zu werden.  
  
"Was willst du damit andeuten? Harry... wir machen uns allmählich große Sorgen um dich. Du verkriechst dich ja regelrecht." Sie macht eine kurze Pause und wartet auf eine Reaktion des Anderen, welche allerdings ausbleibt.  
  
"Du lässt dich gehen. Hast du dich in letzter Zeit einmal angesehen? Du siehst grauenvoll aus und..." Harry wirft ihr einen bitteres Lächeln zu welches sie verstummen lässt.  
  
"Wie nett von dir. Bist du hergekommen um mir zu sagen wie beschissen ich aussehe oder was? Wenn ja, dann kannst du dir das sparen. Das interessiert mich nämlich nen Scheißdreck." Faucht er sie säuerlich an und steht auf. Er stellt das Buch zurück ins Regal und verlässt die Bibliothek. Hermine sieht ihm geschockt nach.  
  
/Was ist nur los mit ihm?/ seufzend steht sie auf und macht sich auf die Suche nach Ron. Sie braucht anscheinend Unterstützung, wenn sie etwas aus Harry herausbekommen will. Gedankenversunken läuft sie durch die Gänge. /Er wird doch wohl nicht noch an Malfoy.../ sie verlangsamt ihre Schritte und bleibt schließlich stehen. Nachdenklich blickt sie auf den Boden. Irgendetwas stinkt hier zum Himmel.  
  
Aufgebracht schlägt Harry die Zimmertür hinter sich zu und läuft ins Badezimmer. Er stellt die Dusche an und stellt sich mit seinen Klamotten unter das eiskalte Wasser. Er muss sich abkühlen, da ist eine kalte Dusche genau das Richtige.  
  
Abwesend lauscht er dem Rauschen des Wassers und lehnt dann seinen Kopf gegen die nasse Fliesenwand. Die Wassertropfen perln von seinem Körper ab, laufen langsam an seinem Gesicht hinunter und vermischen sich dort mit den heißen Tränen. /Verdammter Scheißkerl./  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Und Ende von Kapi 4. ^^  
  
Hoffe mal, dass ich jetzt keinen vergrault habe. o.o  
  
Und wenn ja, dann tuts mir leid, aber ich wollte mal ein bissle was negatives mit einbringen.  
  
Wird bald wieder bergaufgehen.  
  
Und nun schön fleißig Kommis schreiben.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	5. Verbündung

Dumdidum. Da bin ich SCHON wieder. (langsam wird's unheimlich. °-°" )  
  
Erst einmal ein großes Dankeschön, für die Kommentare zum letzten Teil. ^-^ Freut mich, dass euch dir Fortsetzung gefällt.  
  
Ja... das letzte Kapi war zwar schon ein bissle heftigt... Dracos Toilettenaktion...) aber ich kann ja nicht so schnell wieder auf Friede- Freude-Eierkuchen machen.. hoffe mal, dass es euch nicht stört, dass die letzten Teile mehr im Sad-Bereich gelegen haben. (dabei wollte ich anfangs nur ne Komödie schreiben. -.-")  
  
Nun ja.. wie auch immer hier Kapitel 6.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 5: Verbündung  
  
~~~  
  
Später am Abend klopft es sacht an Harrys und Rons Zimmertür. Da Harry keinerlei Anstalten macht diese zu öffnen erhebt Ron sich murrend von seinem Bett, legt die Quidditchzeitschrift, welche er gerade gelesen hat zur Seite und schlurft zur Tür. Sein Gesicht hellt sich allerdings auf, als er Hermine vor dieser stehen sieht.  
  
"Hermine.. noch zu so später Stunde?" fragt er grinsend und strahlt sie freudig an. Diese kann seine Beigeisterung nicht wirklich erwidern. Etwas nervös blickt sie an Ron vorbei um nachzusehen ob Harry in der Nähe ist. Da aber besagter Gryffindor auf seinem Bett liegt, verkneift sie sich einen lauten Seufzer und beugt sich leicht zu Ron vor.  
  
"Wir müssen reden." Flüstert sie unauffällig und wirft noch einen kurzen Blick auf Harry, welcher ihr aber keinerlei Beachtung schenkt.  
  
"Harry, ich komme gleich wieder." Sagt Ron knapp und verlässt mit Hermine den Raum. Die Tür fällt leise ins Schloss und er bleibt allein zurück.  
  
Hermine zieht Ron quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, hinüber zu den Mädchenschlafräumen in ihr Zimmer. Sie schließt vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich und sieht Ron ernst an. Der Rothaarige lässt seinen Blick etwas nervös durch den Raum wandern. Das ist das erste Mal, dass er in Hermines Zimmer ist. Da muss man(n) ja nervös werden. Hermine geht hinüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch und weist Ron einen anderen Stuhl zu.  
  
"Wir müssen dringend reden..." beginnt sie und wartet, bis Ron sich langsam gegenüber von ihr auf den Stuhl niederlässt.  
  
"Ja?" fragt er etwas unruhig und wirft ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser ernste Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht behagt ihm ganz und gar nicht. /Hoffentlich will sie nicht mit mir Schluss machen./ denkt er panisch.  
  
"Es geht um Harry." Fährt sie schließlich fort und Ron atmet erleichtert aus.  
  
"Was ist mit Harry?" fragt er neutral und lehnt sich nach hinten. Hermine hebt skeptisch eine Augenbraue und mustert ihren Freund.  
  
/Hat er etwa nichts mitbekommen?/ etwas durcheinander spielt sie mit ihrem Armband und überlegt, wie sie am Besten anfangen soll. Ron beobachtet sie interessiert.  
  
"Ron... du willst mir doch nicht sagen.... dass du nicht bemerkst... dass Harry in letzter Zeit, genau genommen seit der Sache mit Malfoy..." beginnt sie zögernd und wirft hin und wieder einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Freund. Bei dem Namen Malfoy hat sich ein finsterer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht breitgemacht. /Oh je... das kann ja heiter werden./ denkt Hermine nervös und atmet erst einmal tief durch, bevor sie fortfährt.  
  
"Er ist depressiv geworden... Ron. Du teilst dir doch mit ihm ein Zimmer. Dir muss doch aufgefallen sein, dass es ihm... schlecht geht." Hermine wartet einen Moment bevor sie ihre Vermutung ihrem Freund mitteilt.  
  
"Wenn du mich fragst... ist das Liebeskummer... und zwar von der schlimmsten Sorte." So, jetzt ist es raus. Sie sieht ihren Freund erwartungsvoll an und wartet auf seine Reaktion. Ron sitzt schweigend auf seinem Stuhl und starrt Hermine verständnislos an.  
  
"Das.. ist ein Scherz oder? Harry hat doch gesagt das es ein Fehler war... und es besser so ist. Die Sache mit dem Frettchen ist doch längst vom Tisch." Unbewusst wird er bei jedem Wort lauter und lauter. Den letzten Teil hat er quasi geschrieen.  
  
"Ron. Bist du wirklich so blind? Als Harry den einen Tag aus der Halle gestürmt ist, wollte er bestimmt nicht mal eben auf die Toilette." Sagt Hermine in einem ruhigen, aber auch sehr ernsten Ton.  
  
"Was willst du nun damit sagen?" fragt Ron etwas irritiert.  
  
Hermine seufzt leise auf. Da hat sie sich ja was vorgenommen. "Die Tatsache, das Malfoy nun mit Zabini zusammen ist, müsste dir doch eigentlich bekannt sein, oder? Und als Harry den einen Tag aus der Halle gestürmt ist war ich auch ziemlich verwundert. Ich weiß auch nicht mehr warum ich ausgerechnet zu den Slytherins geguckt habe, aber Malfoy hat Zabini anscheinend die Kette gegeben, die er damals für Harry gekauft hat. Ich glaube diesen Anblick hat er nicht verkraftet..... deshalb ist er wahrscheinlich rausgerannt." Endet Hermine schließlich und sieht Ron erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Das... wieso... ich meine... dachte dass er..." beginnt er stotternd. Ihm ist schon aufgefallen, dass Harry in letzter Zeit komisch drauf ist, aber dass dieser Zustand etwas mit diesem Slytherin zu tun haben soll kann er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Immerhin ist er fest davon ausgegangen, dass diese Sache für Harry erledigt war.  
  
"Ron... ich weiß auch, dass dir der Gedanke nicht gefällt, aber so geht das nicht weiter. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen." Entschlossen steht Hermine auf und greift nach einem Blatt Papier und ihrer Feder.  
  
"Was machst du da?" fragt Ron etwas irritiert und wirft seiner Freundin einen skeptischen Blick zu.  
  
"Man kann nicht mit ansehen, wie zwei Menschen sich so quälen..." sagt sie leise und beginnt das Papier zu beschreiben.  
  
"Was heißt hier Zwei? Wo bitte schön quält sich Malfoy?" entfährt es Ron in einem spöttischen Unterton.  
  
"Glaub mir... wenn man ihn mal genau ansieht, erkennt man, dass es ihm schlecht geht." Meint sie ernst und unterzeichnet den Brief.  
  
"Und an wen schreibst du jetzt?" Neugierig blickt er auf den Brief, welchen Hermine in einen Umschlag steckt.  
  
"Wenn wir diese Sache klären wollen, dann brauchen wir noch einen anderen Beteiligten." Sie versiegelt den Brief und erhebt sich.  
  
"Nun sag schon... was hast du vor?" nun sichtlich neugierig geworden reißt Ron ihr den Brief aus der Hand.  
  
"Blaise Zabini... schließlich müssen wir hin auch aufklären. Sonst sind am Ende noch mehr unglücklich." Sie nimmt Ron den Brief ab und begibt sich zur Eulerei. Immer noch skeptisch dreinblickend folgt Ron ihr.  
  
Eine gute Stunde später sitzen sie in Professor McGonagalls Klassenraum. Ron läuft seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde von einer Wand zur anderen. Der Gedanke, dass er hier auf einen Slytherin wartet, der nach seiner Meinung sowieso nicht kommen wird, gefällt ihm ganz und gar nicht. Um halb 10 geht die Tür auf und Blaise Zabini betritt den Raum. In seiner Hand hält er Hermines Brief und er schließt nervös die Tür hinter sich. Warum hat er sich nur dazu durchgerungen hier her zu kommen. Das kann ja auch schließlich ein Hinterhalt der Gryffindors sein. Nervös blickt er sich um, atmet aber erleichtert auf, als er nur Hermine und Ron vorfindet.  
  
"Also... warum wollt ihr mich sprechen?" fragt er nun in einem leicht genervten Ton. Hermine deutet auf einen Stuhl und Blaise setzt sich misstrauisch.  
  
"Es geht um Malfoy..." beginnt sie mit ernster Stimme, wobei Blaise ihr plötzlich einen interessierten Blick zuwirft. Ron lässt sich neben ihr sinken und verschränkt seine Arme. Das ausgerechnet er an einem Freitag Abend mit Hermine und diesen Slytherin hier sitzen würde um über das für ihn längst erledigte Thema 'Harry und Malfoy' zu reden, hat er auch nicht gedacht.  
  
Um halb 11 landet eine Eule neben Harry auf dem Bett und wirft ihm einen kleinen, weißen Umschlag auf den Schoß. Dieser wirft ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und betrachtet den Brief. Er erwartet doch überhaupt keine Post. Langsam greift er nach dem Umschlag und zieht das gefaltete Papier heraus.  
  
/Harry wir müssen reden. Komm bitte um 11 Uhr zum Astronomieturm. Ron./ skeptisch mustert Harry den Brief und blickt die Eule fragend an. Was soll er denn davon halten? Wieso soll er zum Astronomieturm kommen? Ron kann doch eben so gut hier mit ihm reden. Seufzend erhebt er sich von seinem Bett und wirft sich seinen Umhang um. Na schön. Besser als hier zu vergammeln. Geräuschvoll schmeißt er die Tür hinter sich zu und macht sich auf den Weg.  
  
Zur selben Zeit erhält Draco einen ähnlich aussehenden Brief. Er faltet das Papier auseinander und überfliegt die wenigen Zeilen.  
  
/Komm um 11 Uhr zum Astronomieturm. Es ist wirklich wichtig. Blaise./ was soll denn das schon wieder? Wieso will Blaise ihn beim Astronomieturm treffen? Der Gedanke, mit Blaise alleine dort oben zu sein, jagt ihm eine kalten Schauer über den Rücken Noch nie hat er solch eine Panik in sich gespürt. /Ok... ganz ruhig. Was soll er schon wollen./ sich innerlich Mut zuredend verlässt Draco sein Zimmer und durchquert den so ziemlich leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Um kurz vor 11 findet sich Harry im Astronomieturm wieder. Aber von Ron ist keine Spur zu sehen. /Was ist denn nun? Wo steckt er denn?/ leicht genervt geht Harry weiter und blickt in den sternenübersäten Nachthimmel. Hinter sich hört er Schritte. /Das wird wohl Ron sein./ mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick dreht er sich um.  
  
"Blaise bist du... Potter?" entfährt es Draco der gerade den Raum betreten hat. Harrys Augen weiten sich und kurz darauf wird die Tür hinter ihnen zugeschlagen. Entsetzt hören sie, wie von draußen ein Siegelspruch auf das Schloß gelegt wird. Kurz darauf ertönt Hermines Stimme.  
  
"Wir lassen euch nicht eher hier raus, bevor ihr euch nicht ausgesprochen habt."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tja... ob er Plan aufgeht oder nicht erfahrt ihr im nächsten Teil.  
  
Also schreibt mir eure Meinung, und ob ihr euch die Fortsetzung tatsächlich antun wollt.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	6. It's hard to say I'm sorry

Hach ja. Und wieder ich. ^^"  
  
Ich war richtig erstaunt, dass ich zu dem letzten Teil so viele Kommis gekriegt habe. O.o  
  
Plant ihr nen Anschlag auf mich? *schon-mal-verkriecht*  
  
Nun wie dem auch sei, hier ein ganz, großes Danke!! Hab mich auf jeden Fall sehr über eure Kommis gefreut. (und hoffe mal, dass sie nach diesem Kapi auch so zahlreich bleiben.)  
  
Nun, ohne weiter drum herum zu Labern, hier das nächste Kapitel. (origineller Titel, ich weiß -.-°)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 6: It's hard to say I'm sorry  
  
~~~  
  
Wütend läuft er auf und ab. Und so was nennt sich nun bester Freund? Ihn dermaßen in die Falle zu locken. Aber das wird er ihm noch büßen. Allerdings könnte er sich für seine eigenen Dummheit auch selbst in den Arsch treten. Hätte er bloß seinen Zauberstab mitgenommen. Nein, da vertraut man seinem angeblichen Freund mal, lässt natürlich seinen Zauberstab auf seinem Nachttisch liegen und begibt sich direkt hier her. /So ein verdammter Mist./ wütend tritt Harry gegen die Holztür und flucht leise vor sich hin. Und dann auch noch Hermine. Nicht nur, dass Ron ihn hintergeht, nein auch Hermine ist ihm in den Rücken gefallen.  
  
/Wir lassen euch nicht eher hier raus, bevor ihr euch nicht ausgesprochen habt./ Wunderbar. Was besseres hätte ihm ja nicht passieren können. Nun sitzt er hier fest. Dazu auch noch mit dem Menschen den er zur Zeit am liebsten massakrieren würde. Er wirft dem blonden Slytherin eine verächtlichen Blick zu und setzt sich in eine Ecke. Aber damit kommen sie bei ihm nicht durch. Er wird auf keinen Fall mit diesem hinterhältigen, verlogenen Mistkerl von einem Malfoy reden. Eher würde er sich vom Turm stürzen. Bei diesem Gedanken wandert sein Blick hinüber zu Draco, der schweigend gegen eine Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden sitzt.  
  
/Wie er schon da sitzt. Da kommt mir gleich das Kotzen. Mal wieder der äußerst perfekte Slytherin./ murrend wendet Harry seinen Blick von dem Blonden ab und sieht hinauf in den klaren Nachthimmel. Der wolkenfreie Himmel ist übersäht mit Sternen, welche abwechselnd aufleuchten.  
  
/Ich verstehe das nicht? Wieso hat Blaise mich hierher beordert? Und warum bin ich jetzt mit ihm hier eingesperrt? Wieso ausgerechnet mit 'ihm'?/ Draco wirft einen verstohlenen Blick hinüber zu Harry, der gerade seine Beine anzieht und seine Arme um diese schlingt. Seine schwarzen Haare hängen ihm wirr im Gesicht und seine Brille sitzt mal wieder so auf seiner Nase, dass sie kurz davor ist herunterzufallen. Ein leichtes Lächeln huscht über Dracos Gesicht, verschwindet aber augenblicklich wieder, als der Gryffindor sich zu ihm umdreht.  
  
Seine grünen Augen funkeln ihn wütend an und er wendet sich wieder dem Himmel zu. Der Blonde soll bloß nicht denken, dass er ihn auch nur auf die kleinste Art und Weise beachten wird. Säuerlich knabbert Harry auf seiner Unterlippe herum und wünscht sich ganz weit weg. Es tut weh. Der Anblick des Slytherins versetzt ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Er will ihn einfach nicht mehr sehen. Warum tun ihm seine Freunde das an? Wieso haben sie ihn mit diesem Mistkerl hier oben eingeschlossen? Harry verkrampft sich immer mehr. Zum Einen, weil er kurz davor ist vor Wut aufzuschreien und zum Anderen, weil ihm langsam kalt wird. Die Kälte der Nacht kriecht langsam in seinen Körper und er kauert sich immer näher an die feuchte Steinwand. Missmutig schließt er seine Augen. Was für ein schrecklicher Tag.  
  
/Verdammt ist das kalt./ denkt Draco zitternd und zieht seinen Umhang fester um sich. Wie haben die sich das eigentlich gedacht? Was denken sie wohl was passieren wird, wenn sie ihn und Harry hier oben einsperren? Was ihn am meisten wundert ist die Tatsache, das Blaise sich mit den beiden Gryffindors verbündet hat. Was soll er denn davon halten? /Warum Blaise da wohl mitgespielt hat?/ bitter lächelnd wirft Draco einen kurzen Blick auf Harry. /Sie haben es ihm erzählt... ganz sicher haben sie es ihm erzählt./leise aufstöhnend rubbelt er sich mit den Händen über seine Arme. Die Nächte werden immer kälter und dann befinden sie sich auch noch im höchsten Turm Hogwarts. Wirklich klasse. Hätten sie die Beiden nicht woanders einsperren können? In einen Raum, der wenigstens warm ist?  
  
Leises Flügelschlagen ist zu vernehmen und kurz darauf fliegt eine kleine Eule auf Draco zu. Über ihm lässt sie einen Briefumschlag fallen und verschwindet wieder in der Nacht. Verdutzt starrt Draco auf den Brief und öffnet diesen vorsichtig.  
  
Irgendwie hat er ein komisches Gefühl als er den Brief anhebt. Dieser ist irgendwie so schwer. Er schüttelt den Inhalt auf seinen Schoß und seine Augen weiten sich. Neben einem kleinen Zettel, befindet sich auch die silberne Kreuzkette auf seinem Schoß. Irritiert entfaltet er das Stück Papier.  
  
/Die solltest du dem Menschen geben, dem du verfallen bist. Und das bin nicht ich. Blaise./  
  
/P.S.: Versau es nicht Draco./  
  
Draco schmunzelt leicht bei der letzen Zeile und hebt die Kette auf. Das Kreuz blitzt leicht auf, als das Licht des Sichelmondes auf dieses fällt.  
  
/Gute Freunde kann man eben nicht kaufen./ denkt Draco lächelnd und sieht hinüber zu Harry, der ihn weiterhin ignoriert. Zwar ist er etwas neugierig geworden, als die Eule plötzlich aufgetaucht ist, aber da sie etwas für Draco hatte, kann es ihm eh egal sein.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ob das wirklich funktioniert?" fragt Ron nun zum x-ten Mal und läuft immer wieder den Gang entlang. Blaise und Hermine beobachten ihn kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Und es ist wirklich ok für dich?" fragt Hermine den Slytherin plötzlich, woraufhin er sie leicht lächelnd ansieht.  
  
"Hmhm... ich habe schon... ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache gehabt. Schließlich hat er sich die ganze Zeit so komisch benommen. Irgendwie habe ich mir selbst was vor gemacht..." meint Blaise nachdenklich und lässt seinen Blick über den Boden wandern.  
  
"Es ist zwar nicht gerade die beste Art und Weise gewesen, dir von der Sache zwischen Harry und... Draco zu erzählen, aber ich kann nicht mit ansehen wie sich 2 Menschen das Leben so schwer machen." Hermine blickt zu Ron, der nun langsam zur Ruhe kommt und sich auf eines der Fensterbretter setzt.  
  
"Wenn ich davon gewusst hätte... hätte ich mich nicht auf diese Sache eingelassen. Draco und ich... sind Freunde... nur die Situation war irgendwie verlockend. Immerhin ist er der begehrteste Junge in ganz Slytherin. Da wird man schon mal schwach." Fügt Blaise leise lachend hinzu und fässt sich an den Kopf.  
  
"Aber das er was mit Harry Potter hatte.... ne. Da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen. Zumal er das ja ziemlich gut überspielt hat als wir im Hotel waren." In diesem Moment kommt die kleine Eule, welche Draco den Brief gebracht hat durch eines der Fenster geflogen und lässt sich auf Blaises Schulter nieder.  
  
"Braves Mädchen. Hast du dem alten Dickschädel den Brief gebracht?" fragt Blaise lächelnd und krault der Eule den Kopf.  
  
"Welchen Dickschädel meinst du?" fragt Ron plötzlich und kurz darauf fangen alle Drei an zu lachen.  
  
~~~  
  
Im Astronomieturm herrscht währenddessen weiterhin eine unangenehme Stille. Bis jetzt hat noch keiner der Beiden einen Versuch gestartet um mit dem anderen zu reden. Harry sitzt maulend in seiner Ecke und zieht mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise an der Wand entlang. Die plötzliche Wut und der Hass auf den Blonden kühlt zunehmend ab. Am Ende ist er nur noch enttäuscht. Enttäuscht darüber, dass er ihn so hinterhältig ausgenutzt und belogen hat. Traurig starrt er auf den Boden und verkneift es sich, jetzt zu dem Slytherin hinüberzusehen.  
  
/Versau es nicht Draco.../ dieser eine Satz spuckt schon die ganze Zeit in Dracos Kopf umher. Er umklammert die Kette immer fester und kaut nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Was soll er denn jetzt machen? Soll er zu dem Gryffindor hinübergehen und sich entschuldigen? Nein...auf keinen Fall. Er ist immer noch ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy entschuldigt sich für nichts bei niemanden. Ein Malfoy ist immer im Recht... aber wieso zum Teufel weiß er, dass er derjenige ist, der Mist gebaut hat? Schließlich trifft den Schwarzhaarigen keine Schuld. Er ist immerhin übergekocht und hat angefangen ihn zu beleidigen. /Ich hatte schon besseren Sex Potter./ Bei dem Gedanken an diese Szene verkrampft sich sein gesamtes Innerstes. Wenn es wenigstens stimmen würde, aber das ist nicht der Fall. Wieso ist er damals nur so abgegangen? Wieso hat er sein vorlautes Mundwerk nicht einmal unter Kontrolle halten können? Aber er ist einfach zu stolz. Zu stolz um sich dazu durchzuringen, sich bei Harry zu entschuldigen. /Dieser verdammte Stolz bringt mich noch einmal um./ denkt Draco bitter und seufzt leise auf.  
  
Wieder wandert sein Blick zu Harry hinüber und bei dem Anblick, wie dieser frierend und zusammengekauert an der Wand sitzt und traurig auf dem Boden starrt, meldet sich sein schlechtes Gewissen wieder zu Wort. /Verdammt... selbst wenn ich mich entschuldige, wird er es eh nicht akzeptieren. Dafür habe ich es zu weit getrieben.... er wird mir das nicht verzeihen... wieso sollte ich es dann erst versuchen? Damit.. schade ich mir auch nur wieder selbst.../ ein kurzer Blick auf Blaises Brief und sein Herz beginnt immer schneller gegen seinen Brustkorb zu schlagen. /Die solltest du dem Menschen geben, dem du verfallen bist.... verfallen.../ Draco atmet tief durch, bevor er sich erhebt und langsam auf Harry zugeht, die Kette immer noch fest in der Hand.  
  
/Oh nein... jetzt bewegt er sich. Hoffentlich kommt er nicht hierher... bitte nicht./ Die Unruhe in Harrys Körper steigt von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer weiter an. Er kann ihn spüren. Er spürt die Nähe des Anderen und ein warmer Schauer läuft ihm über den Rücken. /Nein... nun reißt dich zusammen. Dreh dich nicht um... nicht umdrehen.../ er kneift seine Augen fest zusammen und verkrampft seinen Körper immer mehr.  
  
Draco, der nur noch einen halben Meter hinter ihm steht hockt sich langsam auf den Boden und lehnt sich ebenfalls an die Steinwand. Sein Atem ist unregelmäßig und seine plötzliche Nervosität ist auch keine große Hilfe dabei. /Ganz ruhig. Du sagst einfach, dass es dir leid tut... das sind nur ein paar Wörter... so schwer kann es doch nicht sein.../ er atmet aus und blickt auf den schwarzen Hinterkopf des Gryffindors.  
  
"Ich... habe ziemlichen... Mist gebaut..." sagt er leise und könnte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen. So wollte er das doch gar nicht sagen. Er wollte überzeugend klingen und nun piepst er hier so was vor sich hin. /Scheiße./  
  
Ein leises Lachen lässt ihn aus seinen Gedanken fahren und er blickt den Schwarzhaarigen verwundert an.  
  
"Und... was weiter?" kommt es bitter von Harry, der alle Mühe hat das verächtliche Lachen zu unterdrücken. /Schön, dass ihm das auch langsam mal klar wird./ denkt er wütend und ballt seine Hände.  
  
"Und... ich habe Sachen gesagt... die meinte ich eigentlich... nicht so wie es vielleicht... rübergekommen ist..." fährt er zögernd fort und vernimmt kurz darauf ein wütendes Schnauben des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. /Verdammt... kann er sich nicht einmal zu mir umdrehen. Da kann ich ja gleich mit der Wand reden... er weiß doch ganz genau, dass ich nicht gut über so was reden kann.../ etwas verärgert runzelt Draco seine Stirn. Da macht er freiwillig den ersten Schritt und wird am Ende nicht einmal für voll genommen.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht was an dem Satz 'Ich hatte schon besseren Sex' falsch zu verstehen ist!" Meint Harry in einem scharfen Ton und gibt sich alle Mühe, nun nicht zu laut zu werden.  
  
"Das ist mir so rausgerutscht! Das meinte ich doch nicht ernst du Idiot!" schreit Draco ihn an, erschrocken über seinen eigenen Tonfall. Wunderbar. Nun fangen sie schon wieder an sich anzugiften. Das war bestimmt nicht das Ziel ihrer Freunde gewesen.  
  
"Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wie weh du mir damit getan hast? Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen wie beschissen ich mit gefühlt habe, als du das gesagt hast?" fährt Harry ihn sauer an und dreht sich ruckartig um. Seine grünen Augen blitzen drohen auf und er beißt seine Zähne fest zusammen um jetzt nicht hysterisch aufzuschreien.  
  
Draco zuckt leicht zusammen von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch des Schwarzhaarigen und schluckt hart. So hat er sich das nicht vorgestellt.  
  
"Ich..." beginnt er stotternd, schweigt aber als er in die zornigen Augen des Anderen sieht.  
  
"Mich so zu belügen nur um mich ins Bett zu kriegen, damit du mich hinterher fertig machen kannst, indem du mich so runtermachst und demütigst! Und es dann hinterher mit einem anderem zu treiben! Du bist wirklich das Letzte! Mistkerl... elender... geh doch und vögel weiter mit Zabini... lass mich einfach in ruhe..." die letzen Worte kommen nur noch schwer über seine Lippen, so sehr zittern diese nun. Der feuchte Glanz in seinen Augen erstirbt und die ersten Tränen laufen ihm die Wangen hinunter. Er fühlt sich so schlecht und will nur noch in sein Bett um sich dort unter seiner Decke zu verkriechen. Beschämt über seinen Gefühlsausbruch vergräbt er sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen und dreht sich weg. Er will nicht, dass der Slytherin ihn so sieht.  
  
Draco sitzt geschockt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dar und der dicke Kloß in seinem Hals droht ihn zu ersticken. Sein Magen tut weh und er hat das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Es tut weh dies alles zu hören. Jedes dieser Worte schneidet sich in sein Fleisch ein und langsam droht er daran zu verbluten. Er atmet einmal tief durch bevor er den Anderen von hinten umarmt. Dieser zuckt bei dieser Berührung erschrocken zusammen. Draco legt seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und schließt die Augen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid." Flüstert er ihm leise ins Ohr und streichelt mit seinen Händen über dessen Arme. Ein leichtes Zittern geht durch den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen und verzweifelt unterdrückt dieser ein lautes Wimmern.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid... das habe ich nicht gewollt..." immer wieder die selben Worte. Ununterbrochen flüstert Draco sie ihm ins Ohr und langsam beruhigt der Gryffindor sich wieder. Langsam dreht er sich wieder zu ihm um. Seine Augen sind gerötet und seine Wimpern kleben zusammen. Sein Herz schlägt hart gegen seinen Brustkorb und ehe er sich versieht liegt er in den Armen des Blonden, welcher ihm beruhigend durch die Haare streicht.  
  
Wie ein Ertrinkender klammert sich Harry an Draco und spürt diese angenehme Wärme, welche er so sehr vermisst hat. Er lässt sich willig auf Dracos Schoß ziehen und drängt sich immer näher an den Oberkörper des Slytherins.  
  
"Ich liebe dich..." sagt Draco leise und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss gegen die Stirn. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitet sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus und er schlingt seine Arme um Dracos Rücken. Das ist das erste Mal, dass jemand das zu ihm gesagt hat. Das erste Mal, dass der Slytherin diese Worte zu ihm sagt. Zufriedenheit breitet sich in ihm aus und er kuschelt sich immer mehr an den blonden Jungen, welcher erleichtert ausatmet und seine Wange gegen dessen Kopf legt. Wie lange sie so gesessen haben, wissen sie hinterher selbst nicht mehr, aber irgendwann geht die Tür hinter ihnen auf und die Schatten von drei Schülern fallen in den Raum, welche sich zufrieden anlächeln.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, das wars.  
  
Und... zufrieden oder nicht? o.o *schonmal-in-deckung-geht*  
  
Hoffe mal, dass ihr nicht enttäuscht darüber seit aber ich wollte die Beiden nicht länger leiden lassen. T-T [Bin wohl doch nicht so fies, wie ich gerne sein will]  
  
Mal wieder su~uper kitschig geworden, aber ich konnte mich halt nicht beherrschen. -.-°  
  
Und bevor die Frage kommt, ob das jetzt das letzte Kapi war, da sage ich gleich NEIN! Geht hiernach noch weiter. Muahaha. °-°  
  
Nu ja... schreibt mir eure Meinung *sehr-neugierig-darauf-ist* Bis zum nächsten Kapi.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	7. Gryffindor und Slytherin

Hier erst einmal ein großes DANKE!!! Habe mich wirklich riesig gefreut, dass euch meine Zusammenbring-Variante gefallen hat. (^-^)*rumkugel*  
  
So.. sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat mit dem Upload. Erst wollte es nicht, dann musste ich es runter nehmen, weil ich was verbessern wollte... etc. daher hat sich das etwas hinausgeschoben. -.-° (gleiches gilt für die Männer-WG... welche ich auch gerade hochlade)  
  
Nun, wie dem auch sei hier Kapitel 7... obwohl ich glaube, dass ich hiermit einen Bock geschossen habe. ¬_¬ *hust*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 7: Gryffindor und Slytherin  
  
~~~  
  
"Draco. Wir müssen los. Hop, hop, hop." mit der Geduld langsam am Ende läuft Blaise vor dem knutschenden Pärchen auf und ab. Schön, die ganzen Geheimnisse sind nun aufgedeckt und sie haben sich ausgesprochen. Das ändert trotzdem nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie um 1 Uhr in der Früh in einem kalten, leeren Gang in Hogwarts stehen.  
  
"Ja... komme ja gleich." Nuschelt der Blonde kurz, bevor er sich wieder dem schwarzhaarigen Wuschelkopf vor ihm zuwendet.  
  
"Wenn wir erwischt werden, dann hau ich dir auf die Backe." Gibt Blaise maulend zurück und verzieht das Gesicht. Ron und Hermine kichern leise. Diesen Abend werden sich wohl alle rot im Kalender markieren. Ein kleiner, heimlicher Freundeskreis zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Etwas verrückteres hat es in Hogwarts bestimmt noch nicht gegeben.  
  
"Harry. Auch wenn Samstag ist heißt das nicht, dass wir uns mitten in der Nacht so lange auf dem Gang herumtreiben können. Wenn man uns erwischt hat das Konsequenzen..." mischt sich nun auch Hermine ein, die langsam Blaises Besorgnis nachvollziehen kann.  
  
"Ja... ok... dann bis morgen?" antwortet Harry und sieht Draco fragend an. Dieser verzieht bei diesen Worten allerdings beleidigt das Gesicht.  
  
"Morgen? Ich soll also allen Ernstes bis Sonntag warten, bis wir uns wieder treffen?" gibt dieser murrend zurück und blickt gespielt betrübt drein.  
  
"Sonntag? Wieso Sonntag? Morgen ist doch.... oh du..." Harry versetzt Draco einen leichten Knuff und dreht sich dann seufzend um. Das breite Grinsen des Blonden spürt er trotzdem in seinem Nacken.  
  
"Draco... Abmarsch." Sagt Blaise nun bestimmend und packt Dracos Umhang um ihn somit zu den Kerkern zu ziehen. Dieser ist zwar gar nicht begeistert darüber, aber wenn Blaise diese Tonlage drauf hat, sollte man besser nicht weiter herummosern. Aber dafür wird er diese Nacht nach langer Zeit mal wieder gut schlafen können.  
  
/Schlafen... ohne Alpträume... ohne Gewissensbisse... ohne mitten in der Nacht aufzustehen um sich übergeben zu müssen... und morgens in den Spiegel sehen ohne den Wunsch zu verspüren sich selbst zu ohrfeigen./ ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitet sich auf seinen Lippen aus während er sich weiter durch die Gänge schleifen lässt.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Man... ab ins Bett." Schon halb schlafwandelnd tapst Ron auf sein Bett zu und lässt sich vorweg auf sein Kissen fallen.  
  
"Hmhm... du Ron?" sagt Harry leise und lässt sich auf seine Matratze nieder.  
  
"Waschn?" nuschelt dieser müde in sein dickes Federkissen.  
  
"Wieso... habt ihr das eigentlich gemacht? Und... wieso hast ausgerechnet du damit gespielt? So wie... du auf mich gewirkt hast, war es dir doch nur recht so... dass ich nicht mehr mit Draco zusammen bin. Also warum?" erwartungsvoll blickt Harry auf den roten Haarschopf, welcher sich langsam bewegt und ihn schließlich breit grinsend ansieht.  
  
"Weil wir Freunde sind... und auch wenn es heißt, dass ich nun jeden Morgen Blondis Visage sehen muss. Hauptsache du kommst aus deinem Tief raus.... und nun wird geschlafen. Sonst muss ich meinen morgendlichen Frust an einem gewissen Slytherin auslassen." Beendet er das Gespräch und dreht sich frech grinsend um.  
  
Harry blickt verdutzt auf seinen besten Freund und muss sich ein leichtes Kichern verkneifen. /Du bist wirklich ein Freund Ron.../ gähnend schlüpft er aus seinen Schuhen und rollt sich in seiner Decke ein.  
  
"Zumal... hätte Hermine mir die Hölle heiß gemacht..." vernimmt er die Stimme des Rothaarigen und dieses Mal kann er sich den aufsteigenden Lachanfall nicht verkneifen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Merlin sei dank. Hat anscheinend keiner gemerkt, dass wir weg waren." Flüstert Blaise leise und geht mit Draco durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser geht schweigend neben ihm her. Er wirft einen kurzen Blick auf Blaise und seufzt leise.  
  
"Also dann. Bis später." Meint der Dunkelhaarige und dreht sich um.  
  
"Blaise... ich... tut mir leid, dass ich mit dir gespielt habe." Sagt Draco leise und fummelt an seinem Umhang herum. Das ist bereits das 2. Mal, dass er sich heute bei jemanden entschuldigt und das Gefühl dabei ist immer noch fremd für den Slytherin.  
  
"Ach... lass gut sein. Aber..." Blaise bricht den Satz ab und baut sich vor Draco auf. Dieser sieht ein bisschen scheu nach oben. Gemächlich beugt Blaise sich vor.  
  
"... ich hab was gut bei dir." Flüstert er diesem ins Ohr und grinst breit. Dracos rechte Augenbraue zuckt leicht und sein alttypisches Grinsen schleicht sich wieder in sein Gesicht.  
  
"Das auf jeden Fall. Nacht." Nun auch noch den letzten Rest seines Gewissens bereinigt, begibt er sich zu seinem Zimmer und lässt sich erleichtert auf sein Bett nieder. Was für eine Nacht. /Hoffentlich wache ich morgen nicht auf und habe alles nur geträumt.../  
  
*~*~*  
  
/Wo bleibt er denn? Ich werde hier noch wahnsinnig!/ nervös läuft Draco um Blaise herum, der kopfschüttelnd vor einem der Gewächshäuser steht. Da macht er sich heute morgen die Mühe so unauffällig wie nur möglich einen Zettel in Harrys Hand zu schmuggeln, und dann kommt er auch noch zu spät.  
  
"Ich halt das nicht aus." Entschlossen macht Draco kehrt um ins Schloß zurückzugehen um besagten Mr. Überpünktlich zu suchen. Ein Ruck an seinem Umhang lässt ihn stoppen.  
  
"Du bleibst hier. Du verhältst dich viel zu auffällig. Bleib locker." Meint Blaise und lässt den schwarzen Stoffzipfel los. Murrend lehnt Draco sich gegen die Glaswand und tippt mit seinem Fingernägeln gegen das kalte Material.  
  
Geduld ist eine Tugend, die leider nicht jedem zuteil geworden ist. Als schließlich ein schwarzer Haarschopf um eines der anderen Gewächshäuser auftaucht muss der Slytherin sich schwer beherrschen seinem Gegenüber nicht gleich um den Hals zu fallen. /Herr Gott Draco. Du benimmst dich wie ein liebeskranker Vollidiot.../ sich selbst in Gedanken ausschimpfend geht er auf Harry zu, hinter welchem gerade Ron und Hermine auftauchen.  
  
"Ich komme mir vor wie in einer schlechten Komödie..." meint Ron seufzend und lässt seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen. Gryffindor und Slytherin... ob das gut gehen wird?  
  
"Und... Schwimmsachen dabei?" fragt Blaise schließlich um die entstandene Stille zu brechen. Ein Nicken der Gryffindors und ein gespielt erschrockener Gesichtsausdruck von Draco sind seine Antwort.  
  
"Schwimmsachen? Ich dachte wir gehen Nacktbaden?" meint dieser enttäuscht und stöhnt laut auf. Die geschockten Blicke die ihm zugeworfen werden, treiben seine Laune immer weiter nach oben.  
  
"Ganz der Alte." Meint Blaise seufzend, schnappt sich seine Tasche und deutet mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung in Richtung See.  
  
"Was heißt hier ganz der Alte?" kommt es von Draco, der ein leises Lachen unterdrückt.  
  
"Hat Blondi öfter so unzüchtige Vorschlage?" fragt Ron und sieht Blaise grinsend an. Das protestierende 'Pff' von Draco überhört er absichtlich.  
  
"Wollen wir..." fragt Harry und sieht Draco auffordernd an. Dieser läuft wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und klammert sich an dessen Arm.  
  
"Kann losgehen." Gibt er grinsend zurück und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Belustigt sieht er mit an, wie sich Harrys Ohrenspitzen Rot färben.  
  
"Wir sollten aufpassen... nicht das uns jemand sieht..." flüstert dieser leicht nervös zurück und blickt sich um, ob nicht doch jemand in der Nähe ist, der dieses Schauspiel beobachtet hat.  
  
"Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken.... und jetzt will ich schwimmen." Meint der Slytherin bestimmend und zerrt Harry hinter sich her um die Anderen einzuholen.  
  
"Ja.. ne Abkühlung wird dir bestimmt gut tun Mr. FKK." Sagt Harry lachend und blickt amüsiert in Dracos fragendes Gesicht.  
  
"Mr. FKK? Häh?" ein bisschen verpeilt sieht er Harry an und dieser kann gedanklich das große Fragezeichen sehen, welches über Dracos Kopf schwebt.  
  
"Vergiss es." Meint er kichernd und winkt mit seiner Hand ab. Etwas beleidigt verzieht der Blonde das Gesicht.  
  
/Mr. FKK... aus dem soll mal einer schlau werden./  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
*rumbrummel*summ*  
  
Schlag doch wer diese Dilly-Fliege tot, die dauernd so nen Unsinn verzapft! o  
  
FKK --- Gott bin ich geschädigt. Sowas kann auch nur meinem kranken Hirn entspringen. =__=° *dröppl*  
  
Ok... ich mache mich auf eventuelle Schläge gefasst und warte nun auf Kommis.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	8. Geheimer Freundeskreis

Ja, da bin ich wieder mit Kapitel 8!!!! ^-^  
  
Und ich habe sogar mal ein 'langes' Kapi zustande gebracht. *mächtig-stolz- bin* ^^""  
  
Hoffe es gefällt euch auch und Danke für Kommis zum letzten Teil. Ja.. ich gebe zu, dass die Charas, vor allem Draco, ziemlich OOC gewesen sind, aber das lässt sich nicht mehr vermeiden. *räusper*  
  
So.. dann will ich euch mal nicht zu lange von dem Kapi abhalten, daher viel Spaß beim Lesen. (^-^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 8: Geheimer Freundeskreis  
  
~~~  
  
"So... der Platz ist perfekt." Meint Hermine und breitet ihre Decke aus, ohne auf eine Antwort der männlichen Anwesenden zu warten. Diese sehen sich fragend an, bevor sie ihre Sachen ebenfalls auf dem Boden ausbreiten. Es ist kurz nach 10 und um diese Uhrzeit befinden sich Gott sei dank noch nicht so viele Schüler am See.  
  
"Hm... weit genug sind wir ja... hoffentlich kommt nicht doch jemand hier vorbei." Kommt es von Ron, welcher sich etwas unsicher umsieht.  
  
"Glaube kaum... und um diese Uhrzeit sowieso nicht." mit diesen Worten schnappt Blaise sich seine Tasche und verschwindet ins Gebüsch. Harry und Draco haben sich derweil auf der Decke niedergelassen und lassen ihre Blicke über das klare Wasser gleiten.  
  
"Hast du... nun wirklich keine Badesachen mit?" fragt Harry plötzlich und wirft Draco einen beschämten Blick zu. Dieser grinst breit, richtet sich auf und macht sich an seinem Reißverschluss zu schaffen. Mit einem Ruck gleitet die Hose an seinen Beinen hinab und zum Vorschein kommt jene schwarze Badehose, welche er im Hotel auch schon getragen hatte.  
  
"Na was denkst du." gibt dieser lachend zurück und baut sich breitbeinig vor dem Schwarzhaarigen auf. Hermine, welche die ganze Zeit angestrengt auf den Boden gestarrt hat, atmet nun erleichtert aus.  
  
/Und ich dachte, der zieht sich vor uns aus./ kopfschüttelnd greift sie nach dem Korb, in welchem sie und Ron einige Essensvorräte rausgeschmuggelt haben und angelt nach einer Birne.  
  
"Ihr habt Essen mitgebracht" ertönt Blaises Stimme, welcher nun fertig umgezogen, sprich in einer dunkelgrünen Badehose, hinter dem Busch hervorkommt.  
  
"Na was denn noch. Nach dem kläglichen Frühstück." Meint Ron murrend und späht hungrig in den Korb, welcher aber direkt vor seinen Augen zugedeckt wird.  
  
"Denk nicht einmal im Traum daran Ron... iss ne Birne, aber der Rest bleibt fürs Mittagessen." Kommt es in einem strengen Ton von Hermine und sie stellt den Korb sicherheitshalber an das andere Ende der Decke.  
  
"So... wer kommt mit ins Wasser?" fragt Draco schließlich und blickt durch die Runde. Ron und Harry schnappen sich daraufhin ihre Sachen und verschwinden im Gebüsch um sich umzuziehen. Skeptisch blickt Draco den Beiden nach. "Sagt bloß, dass ich der Einzige bin, der so schlau war, die Badesachen unterzuziehen?"  
  
Nach gut 5 Minuten stehen alle männlichen Anwesenden in ihren Badehosen dar und werfen einen erwartungsvollen Blick auf Hermine, welche mit dem Bauch auf der Decke liegt und in einem Buch blättert.  
  
"Nee. Das glaube ich ja nicht. Warum bei Merlin nimmst du denn ein Buch mit? Heute ist Samstag!" protestiert Ron lauthals und blickt grimmig auf seine Freundin, welche seine Frage mit einem ermahnenden Blick quittiert.  
  
"Ich bin nun einmal gerade an einer sehr interessanten Stelle. Geh du doch schon mal ins Wasser." Meint sie gelangweilt und wendet ihr Interesse wieder dem dicken Wälzer zu. Ron schnaubt beleidigt und trottet seufzend in Richtung Wasser.  
  
"Ok... Wasserschlacht. Wir Jungs hier..." mit diesen Worten deutet Draco auf Harry und sich. "... gegen euch Weiber." Und blickt Ron und Blaise an, welche ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zukommen lassen.  
  
"Lassen wir das auf uns sitzen?" fragt Blaise und sieht Ron verschwörerisch an. Dieser schüttelt grinsend den Kopf und bevor Draco klar wird, was die Beiden planen, haben diese ihn schon an den Armen gepackt und schleudern ihn mit voller Kraft in den See. Ein schriller Schrei entfährt seiner Kehle, bevor er kopfüber untertaucht.  
  
"Hoffentlich trinkt der nicht den halben See leer." Meint Ron lachend und deutet auf die Stelle, wo gerade ein blonder Haarschopf an die Oberfläche schießt und nach Luft ringt.  
  
"Uähh... Wasser in der Nase... eeh." Naserümpfend wischt Draco sich über das Gesicht und verzieht schmollend den Mund. Dieser Anblick genügt um alle Anwesenden, einschließlich Hermine, in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen zu lassen.  
  
"Haha. Sehr witzig. Blaise du Verräter." schimpft Draco lauthals und wirft seinem angeblich besten Freund einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
"Na los Harry. Tröste ihn doch mal." Sagt Blaise vorwurfsvoll und blickt ihn gespielt böse an. Dieser kratzt sich perplex am Hinterkopf und sieht zu Draco hinüber, welcher murrend im Wasser treibt.  
  
"Geht's dir gut?" ruft ihm Harry zu, wobei Ron und Blaise erneut anfangen zu lachen. Hermine schmunzelt leicht hinter ihrem Buch und schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
"Na wie einfallsreich. Jetzt geht's ihm bestimmt besser." Bringt Ron unter lautem Lachen hervor. Harry wirft dem Rothaarigen einen hinterhältigen Blick zu, bevor er ihn am Arm packt, anfängt sich zu drehen, und ihn dann ins Wasser wirft.  
  
Ein lautes Platschgeräusch ertönt und kurz darauf schwimmt dicht neben dem blonden ein roter Wuschelkopf.  
  
"Willkommen im Club." Sagt Draco grinsend und lässt Ron eine kleine Welle zukommen, welche dieser mit einer größeren quittiert.  
  
"Na.. wollen wir auch." Fragt Blaise schließlich und blickt Harry auffordernd an. Der Schwarzhaarige nickt lächelnd und kurz darauf tummeln sich vier, mit Wasser spritzende Jungen im See.  
  
"Auszeit... Stopp." Bringt Harry mühsam hervor und versucht der Welle auszuweichen, welche von Blaises Richtung auf ihn zukommt. Fluchend richtet er seine Brille, welche kurz davor ist, ihm vom Gesicht zu rutschen.  
  
"Leg sie doch ab. Brauchst du doch hier eh nicht." meint Draco mahnend, schnappt sich besagtes Objekt und schwimmt ans Ufer.  
  
"Na wunderbar. Spielen wir jetzt blinde Seekuh?" Fragt Harry entgeistert und reibt sich über seine Augen. Es ist nicht so, dass er nun nichts mehr erkennen kann nur was weiter weg ist als 5 Meter verschwimmt vor seinen Augen.  
  
"Kannst du gucken?" fragt Blaise, woraufhin Harry nur sacht nickt. "Gut." Das ist alles was der Slytherin daraufhin erwidert, und startet einen erneuten Wellenangriff. Womit er nicht gerechnet hat, sind die zwei Hände, welche sich wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht auf seine Schultern legen und ihn unter Wasser drücken.  
  
"Rache ist nass!" ruft Draco lachend aus und lässt seinen Freund los um sich so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Prustend taucht dieser auf und reibt sich das Wasser aus den Augen.  
  
"Hinterhältiger.. geht's nicht was?" hustet dieser leicht lachend und wirft dem Blonden einen drohenden Blick zu.  
  
Dieser hat sich in der Zwischenzeit hinter Harry versteckt und packt diesem mit einer freien Hand zwischen die Beine. Ein kehliger Schrei entweicht seinem Hals und er dreht sich mit einem tomatenähnlichen Gesicht zu seinem Freund um. Dieser grinst nur frech und spritzt ihn mit Wasser an.  
  
"Was ist denn los Harry?" fragt Ron neugierig und musterst den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, welcher mit rotunterlaufendem Gesicht im Wasser treibt und leise vor sich hinflucht.  
  
"Was soll das?" flüstert dieser leise zu Draco, welcher ihn ohne Reue ansieht. Der unschuldige Ausdruck, welcher sich auf dessen Gesicht ausbreitet, bringt Harry leicht zum Kochen. Denkt der Slytherin denn nie an die Folgen seiner Taten?  
  
"Was? Magst du das nicht?" fragt dieser gespielt besorgt und schwimmt ein bisschen näher. Harry grummelt leise und blickt aufs Wasser.  
  
"Mach das nicht noch mal... nicht auszudenken, wenn sich da was regt..." meint dieser in einem piepsigen Ton und sieht sich unruhig um.  
  
"Regt oder meinst du erregt?" haucht Draco ihm ins Ohr, wobei er kurz darauf unter Wasser gedrückt wird.  
  
/Perverser/ denkt Harry beschämt und beißt sich auf seine Unterlippe. Ein paar Luftblasen dringen an die Oberfläche und kurz darauf taucht ein blonder Haarschopf vor ihm auf, welcher erst einmal ordentlich Wasser spuckt.  
  
"Undankbarer Kerl..." hustet Draco gequält und schwimmt in Richtung Ufer. Murrend steigt er aus dem Wasser, greift nach einem Handtuch und lässt sich auf der Decke nieder.  
  
"Was hat denn unser Prinz schon wieder?" fragt Ron irritiert und sieht zu Harry hinüber welcher gedankenverloren im Wasser treibt.  
  
/Wenn er denkt, dass ich jetzt zu ihm komme, dann hat er sich aber getäuscht.../ er wirft einen flüchtigen Blick auf Draco, welcher nun auf der Decke liegt und in den klaren Himmel sieht. Seufzend schließt Harry seine Augen. /Sturkopf./ denkt er stöhnend und schwimmt auf die beiden Deckensitzer zu. Ron und Blaise beobachten die Aktion skeptisch und fahren dann schulternzuckend mit ihrem Wasserkrieg fort.  
  
"Alter Dickschädel." Ruft Harry dem Blonden entgegen, als er aus dem Wasser tapst um sich kurz darauf mit seinem Handtuch neben ihm niederzulassen. "Sauer?"  
  
Draco wirft ihm einen maulenden Blick zu, kurz bevor er ihn packt und auf die Decke drückt. "Das gibt Rache." Flüstert er leise und verschließt Harrys Mund mit seinem. Hermine schielt unauffällig zu den Beiden rüber und lächelt sacht.  
  
/Hoffentlich bleibt es so ruhig. Vielleicht wird die Feindschaft zwischen den beiden Häusern damit bröckeln.../ nachdenklich wendet sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Die Sonne steigt immer höher und bald ist es auch Zeit fürs Mittagessen.  
  
Ron ist der Erste der nach dem Korb greift, aber dafür von Hermine gleich welche auf die Finger bekommt.  
  
"Nun sei mal nicht so ungeduldig." Sie wirft dem Rothaarigen, welcher sich murrend die Hand reibt, einen strengen Blick zu, bevor sie die Decke vom Korb entfernt und den Inhalt auf dem Boden ausbreitet.  
  
Kurz darauf hört man nur noch leises Kauen und Schmatzen. Ein lauer Wind fegt über den See und treibt kleine Wellen in Richtung Ufer. Vereinzelt ziehen ein paar Wolken vorbei und leises Vogelgezwitscher durchbricht die Stille.  
  
Der Rest des Nachmittags verläuft recht friedlich, auch wenn Ron und Blaise sich des öfteren eine Wasserschlacht liefern, wobei auch der Rest nicht verschont bleibt. Hermine hat sich am Ende doch noch dazu breitschlagen lassen, mit den Jungs ins Wasser zu springen, bereut ihren Entschluss aber als diese wieder anfangen sich unter Wasser zu tauchen.  
  
Erst als es langsam kühler wird, sammeln sie ihre Sachen zusammen und ziehen sich um. Einen friedlicheren Tag zwischen den beiden Häusern hat es wohl noch nie gegeben.  
  
Während Ron und Hermine händchenhaltend vorweg laufen, dicht gefolgt von Blaise, welcher freiwillig den Korb und die Decke schleppt, gehen Draco und Harry schweigend hinter ihnen her.  
  
"Ist bald Zeit fürs Abendessen." Meint Harry beiläufig und blickt auf den Boden. Der Slytherin nickt nur leicht und räuspert sich leise.  
  
"War ein schöner Tag... obwohl ich glaube, dass ich ne Seewasservergiftung kriege... soviel wie ich davon geschluckt habe." Erwidert Draco grinsend und blickt Harry an, welcher auch leicht schmunzelt.  
  
"Ja dann... sehen wir uns morgen?" fragt dieser etwas nervös. Draco packt ihn an der Hand und bleibt stehen. Harry sieht ihn etwas verwundert an. Das Feuer, welches in den Augen des Blonden aufleuchtet lässt ihn leicht schlucken.  
  
"Ich möchte auch mal wieder mit dir alleine sein." Sagt Draco ernst und deutet mit den Kopf auf Ron, Hermine und Blaise, welche bereits an den Gewächshäusern angekommen sind.  
  
"Klar... wir können nach Hogsmead oder..." noch bevor Harry den Satz beenden kann unterbricht ihn Draco, indem er ihm einen Finger auf den Mund legt.  
  
"Nein... ich meine..." etwas unsicher dreht er sich um, bevor er sich leicht vorbeugt und Harry ins Ohr flüstert.  
  
"Ich möchte mir dir schlafen." Sagt er leise und leckt ihm sacht über sein Ohrläppchen. Harrys Augen weiten sich und ein Kribbeln geht durch seinen Körper, welches sich in seinem Unterleib sammelt. Beschämt blickt er auf den Boden und aus einem unerklärlichen Grund fühlt sich sein Hals plötzlich so trocken und rau an.  
  
"Ich..." beginnt er, verstummt aber da seine Stimme nur noch einem heiseren Krächzen gleicht. Nervös sieht er hinüber zum Gewächshaus, an welchem seine Freunde schon ungeduldig auf ihn warten.  
  
/Was mach ich denn jetzt? Wie.../  
  
"Wie... wo... ich meine..." stottert er unruhig vor sich hin, während Draco ihn grinsend mustert.  
  
"Du siehst richtig niedlich aus, wenn du so verlegen bist. Wie, brauche ich dir ja nicht zu erklären. Wo... bei mir. Immerhin habe ich ein Einzelzimmer." Meint der Blonde ruhig, zu ruhig für Harry Geschmack. Er macht sich hier so viele Gedanken, was dabei alles passieren kann und der Slytherin sagt das so beiläufig, als ob es nichts besonderes wäre. Was ist, wenn man sie erwischt? Daran denkt dieser natürlich nicht.  
  
/Wie denkt er sich das eigentlich? Wie soll ich denn in sein Zimmer kommen, ohne von einem Slytherin gesehen... zu... werden... / ein Blitz durchzuckt seinen Kopf und ein breites Lächeln ziert nun sein Gesicht.  
  
/Der Tarnumhang./  
  
"Ähm... geht's dir gut?" fragt Draco nun etwas besorgt. Harry nickt daraufhin energisch und wirft Draco ein siegerartiges Grinsen zu. Das er darauf nicht gleich gekommen ist.  
  
"Du wartest nach dem Abendessen vor Snapes Klassenraum auf mich." Sagt er knapp, gibt dem Blonden noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und läuft dann zu Ron und Hermine, welche nun schon leicht säuerlich vor dem Gewächshaus stehen.  
  
Irritiert blickt Draco ihm nach und hebt fragend eine Augenbraue. /Ich werd aus ihm nicht schlau./ denkt er stöhnend und begibt sich zu Blaise, welcher ihm mit eindeutigen Handbewegungen klarmacht, dass er heute noch Abendessen will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja... und wieder Schluß. o.o  
  
Gemein, ich weiß. Und? Ja.. wieder mal EXTREM OOC, aber nun ja. Nachdem ich so lange einen auf SAD gemacht habe, muss mal wieder etwas mehr Humor rein. ^^"  
  
Das nächste Kapi wird ne Lemon, soviel sag ich schon mal.  
  
Also bis zum nächsten Teil.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	9. Love me

*tröööööööööööt* Ja, hier bin ich wieder Prüfung ist fertig und ich habe mich gleich ans Schreiben gemacht. ^^"  
  
Man.. wenn man mal ne Woche nicht schreiben kann, dann ist man richtig motiviert. Das ist bis jetzt mein längster Teil. *überrascht-über-sich-selbst-ist* o.o  
  
Nun denn... erwartet bitte nicht zuviel, da dies mein erster Adult ist (Klassenfahrt war ja nur angedeuteter Lime). ^^" Habe getan was ich konnte und auch wenn ich nicht 100%-ig davon überzeugt bin, so hoffe ich trotzdem, dass er annehmbar ist. Momentan ist es 5 Minuten nach Mitternacht und ich bin müde.  
  
Seit also bidde nicht so streng mit mir. ^^"  
  
So, also viel Spaß beim Lesen. (habe nicht auf Fehler durchgelesen.) *zu- müde-bin*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 9: Love me  
  
~~~  
  
Immer wieder und wieder blickt er hinüber zum Slytherintisch. Die Unruhe in seinem Körper nimmt von Minute zu Minute immer mehr zu. Seine Hände sind feucht vor Nervosität und sein Atem gleicht mehr einem unruhigem Keuchen. Ron und Hermine werfen ihm mittlerweile schon fragende Blicke zu da es höchst ungewöhnlich ist, dass Harry so hibbelig am Tisch sitzt und die Hälfe seines Essens eher auf dem Tisch und dem Boden landet als in seinem Mund.  
  
"Harry... geht's dir gut?" fragt Ron irritiert, als sein bester Freund kurz davor ist sich Marmelade auf sein Würstchen zu schmieren.  
  
"Hm... was?" nuschelt dieser abwesend und sein Blick haftet wieder an dem blonden Haarschopf des Slytherins, welcher ihn gekonnt versucht zu ignorieren. Ein leichter Rippenstoß von Ron holt ihn allerdings wieder in die Realität zurück.  
  
"Du verhältst dich recht... merkwürdig." Flüstert dieser leise und deutet mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Lavender die Harry schon mit großen Augen beobachtet.  
  
"Du solltest dich ein bisschen zurückhalten.. du weißt, was Lavender für eine Klatschtante ist." Sagt Hermine ruhig und gießt sich etwas Saft in ihren Becher.  
  
/Das sagen die so einfach... die wissen ja nicht, was ich heute Abend noch vor habe./ bei diesen Gedanken schleicht sich ein zweideutiges Grinsen in Harrys Gesicht und er starrt geistesabwesend auf seine Gabel.  
  
"Sagt mal.. wo wart ihr Drei heute eigentlich?" fragt Seamus plötzlich und zieht damit prompt die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
"Wir? Wo wir.. waren?" fragt Ron etwas nervös und blickt hilfesuchend zu Hermine die erst einmal ihren Becher abstellt und sich leicht räuspert.  
  
"Wir waren... spazieren und dann ein bisschen am See." Sagt sie knapp und versucht sich ihre Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Am See?" Seamus hebt skeptisch eine Augenbraue. "Und dann nehmt ihr uns nicht mit?" meint er dann vorwurfsvoll und deutet auf sich und einige andere Gryffindors.  
  
"Wir wollten halt... mal..." beginnt Ron, bricht aber mitten im Satz ab, als Harry einen schmerzhaften Aufschrei von sich gibt. Klirrend fällt die Gabel auf seinen Teller und er reibt sich leise Grummelnd seine Nase.  
  
"Na du bist ja auch nicht mehr ganz da, was Harry?" sagt Dean lachend und blickt den Schwarzhaarigen amüsiert an. Harry hingegen merkt erst jetzt, dass man ihn damit gemeint hat und dreht sich den Augenpaaren zu, die ihn neugierig ansehen.  
  
"Was? Wie? Ach so.. ähm.. ich.. bin nur... müde..." sagt er nicht gerade überzeugend und rümpft seine Nase auf welcher jetzt 4 kleine, rötliche Punkte zu sehen sind.  
  
/Mist. Wieso muss ich mich immer wieder zum Affen machen?/ denkt er mürrisch und blickt durch die Runde.  
  
"Ja.. müde sind wir wohl alle. Ron, Harry. Wollen wir schon mal gehen?" fragt er Hermine in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Eile und erhebt sich. Ron, welcher sofort übertriebene Begeisterung zeigt springt auf und hackt sich bei ihr ein.  
  
"Harry. Harry kommst du?" fragt das braunhaarige Mädchen, erhält aber nur einen verträumten Blick als Antwort.  
  
"Harry!" ruft Ron nun einige Stufen lauter und zieht somit gleich das Interesse von den anderen Tischen auf sich. Harry dreht sich erschrocken um und sieht in die säuerlichen Gesichter seiner beiden Freunde.  
  
"Oh.. ja. Ok." Sagt dieser rasch und steht auf, wobei er seinen Becher umreißt in welchem, Merlin sei dank, keine Flüssigkeit mehr enthalten ist. Mit eiligen Schritten verlassen die Drei die große Hale und schließen die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Gott Harry. Was war denn das gerade? Wirst du krank?" fragt Ron besorgt und hält seinem besten Freund eine Handfläche gegen die Stirn. Harry schüttelt nur abwehrend den Kopf und räuspert sich leicht.  
  
"Ich.. habe nur nachgedacht... ähm... könnt ihr mir einen Gefallen tun?" fragt er vorsichtig und sieht sich um. Ron nickt daraufhin nur, während Hermine ihm einen skeptischen Blick zukommen lässt.  
  
"Was auch passiert... fragt nicht, ok?" Harry lächelt breit als er die verdutzten Gesichter seiner Freunde sieht.  
  
"Wie fragt nicht? Häh?" das große Fragenzeichen, welches nun über Rons Kopf schwebt kann er sich gedanklich richtig gut vorstellen. Hermine hingegen setzt ihren 'Mrs-Weasley-Blick' auf und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
"Harry. Du hast doch wohl nichts... regelwidriges vor, oder?" fragt sie ihn besorgt, aber auch gleichzeitig streng ansehend.  
  
&Regelwidriges? Nein... nur das ich mich heute Nacht heimlich aus dem Turm schleiche um mich von meinem Freud in die Kerker schleppen zu lassen um dort mit ihm zu schlafen. Ist doch nichts regelwidriges./  
  
"Ja weißt du Hermine. Ich würde es nicht als regelwidrig bezeichnen... sagen wir so... ihr fragt nicht, ok?" mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und läuft hastig den Gang entlang. Zurück lässt er einen noch verdutzter aussehenden Ron und eine recht wütende Hermine.  
  
/Hoffentlich bringt er sich nicht wieder selbst in Schwierigkeiten./ denkt die stöhnend und blickt ihren Freund an, welcher nun irritiert hinter Harry herguckt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nervös blickt er sich um. Es ist jetzt gut eine Stunde her, seit Harry die Große Halle verlassen hat. Er selbst hat sich ein paar Minuten später mit Blaise davongemacht. Womit er nicht gerechnet hat, war die nervtötende Aktion von Parkinson, die er erst nach gut einer halben Stunde wieder los geworden ist, da diese es einfach nicht verstanden hat, dass er bei ihrer Nähe immer kurz vor einem Brechreiz steht. Den dramatischen Abgang mit den falsch, hervorgedrückten Tränen war wirklich eines der wenigen Höhepunkte des Abends.  
  
/Gott... dieses Weib bringt mich noch frühzeitig ins Grab./ seufzend massiert Draco sich seinen Schläfen. Negative Gedanken kann er heute Abend ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen. Wenn er daran denkt, was er nachher noch mit seinem Gryffindor vor hat, breitet sich wieder dieses eindeutig-zweideutige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
/Wo bleibt er denn?/ mit der Geduld allmählich völlig am Ende wippt er mit dem linken Fuß hin und er, wobei er ab und zu mit der Handfläche gegen die kalte Steinwand haut. Es ist bereits kurz vor 8 und noch immer keine Spur von dem Schwarzhaarigen.  
  
/Und wenn er es nun doch nicht geschafft hat? Wenn er doch nicht heimlich abhauen konnte? Ich frage mich eh, wie ich ihn unbemerkt in mein Zimmer schmuggeln soll./ seine Stirn in Falten legend schließt Draco die Augen und grübelt vor sich hin. Über dieses Problem hätte er sich wirklich vorher etwas mehr Gedanken machen sollen. Aber das kommt davon, wenn man immer nur, zu mindestens in dem Moment, nur das Eine im Kopf hatte.  
  
Hinter sich hört er leise Schritte und er dreht sich sacht lächelnd um. Seltsamer Weise ist der Gang, der sich vor ihm erstreckt leer. Trotz allem hört er ganz in seiner Nähe Schritte auf den Steinboden wiederhallen.  
  
/Was ist denn nun los?/ etwas nervös sieht er sich um. Hinter ihm ist auch niemand. /Wenn das ein schlechter Scherz sein soll, finde ich das nicht komisch./ Mit einem Mal verstummen die Schritte und er hört dicht neben seinem Ohr jemanden atmen. Ein feiner Schweißfilm bildet sich auf seiner Stirn und er schluckt leicht.  
  
"Pssst." Zischelt es leise und mit einem schrillen, aber dennoch leisem Schrei, macht der Slytherin einen Satz nach hinten. Kurz darauf vernimmt er ein leises Kichern, welches ihm unheimlich vertraut vorkommt.  
  
"Ha... Harry?" fragt er leise und für einen kurzen Moment taucht eine Hand vor ihm wie aus dem Nichts auf und schwebt in der Luft. Draco starrt diese entgeistert an und geht einen Schritt auf diese zu.  
  
"Also... dann führe mich mal in dein Zimmer." Kommt es von dem 'Unsichtbaren' und die Hand verschwindet wieder.  
  
Skeptisch hebt der Blonde eine Augenbraue und versucht dieses Ereignis erst einmal zu verarbeiten. Er steht hier, ahnt nichts Böses und dann zieht sein Freund hier so ne Gruselnummer mit ihm ab und lacht ihn hinterher auch noch aus. Aber so etwas macht keiner ungestraft mit einem Malfoy. Wäre ja noch schöner.  
  
/Na das kriegst du wieder./ denkt er innerlich breit grinsend und läuft den Gang entlang. Neben sich hört er wieder die Schritte des Unsichtbaren und nun kann er sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen.  
  
/Auch gut. Dann habe ich eine Sorge weniger. So muss ich mir immerhin nichts einfallen lassen, wie ich ihn an den anderen vorbeischleuse... möchte nur wissen, wie er das macht./ Langsam läuft er an den matt beleuchten Wänden vorbei und bleibt schließlich stehen. Er dreht sich noch einmal kurz um, bevor er leise das Passwort vor sich hermurmelt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ich verstehe das nicht. Kannst du mir sagen, was eben mit ihm los war?" fragt Ron ungehalten da er es nicht sehr fair von Harry findet, jetzt einen auf Geheimnistuer zu machen. Hermine sitzt schweigend in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin und blättert in ihrem Buch herum.  
  
"Du solltest dich setzten. Du machst einen ja richtig nervös, so wie du hier auf und abläufst." Sagt sie ruhig und wirft einen kurzen Blick über ihren Bücherrand.  
  
"Dich stört das ja anscheinend gar nicht. Bist du denn nicht neugierig?" meint Ron vorwurfsvoll und lässt sich auf dem Boden nieder. Es will einfach nicht in seinen Kopf rein, wie dieses Mädchen nur so ruhig dasitzen kann und in ihrem Buch herumblättert.  
  
"Ich kann mir denken wo er ist. Und ich finde.. je weniger wir davon wissen, desto besser." Sagt sie seufzend und legt ihr Buch beiseite. Den fragenden Blick, den der Rothaarige ihr zuwirft lässt sie trotz allem leicht schmunzeln  
  
"Jetzt haben sich wohl alle gegen mich verschworen." Ruft Ron laut aus und lässt sich nach hinten auf den Teppich fallen. Kurz darauf hört er hinter sich mehrere Stimmen, die immer näher kommen. Anscheinend sind jetzt alle fertig mit Essen, da sich der Gemeinschaftsraum nun ziemlich schnell füllt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leise schließt Draco die Tür hinter sich und atmet erleichtert auf. Keiner hat sie bemerkt, trotz des plötzlichen Niesers, welcher dem Unsichtbaren entwichen ist. Gott sei dank haben die Slytherins, welche sich zu dem Zeitpunkt im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgehalten haben gedacht, dass dieses Geräusch von Draco ausgegangen ist.  
  
Sichtlich erleichtert greift er nach seinem Zauberstab und legt einen speziellen Siegelzauber über seine Tür und einen über sein Schloss. Sicher ist schließlich sicher. Man kann ja nie vorsichtig genug sein, wenn man dabei ist die ein oder andere Schulrege zu brechen.  
  
Er spürt einen leichten Windzug und kurz darauf steht Harry vor ihm mit einem Umhang in seiner Hand. Draco beäugt diesen etwas skeptisch. Schließlich sieht er nicht so aus, wie ihre Schulumhänge.  
  
"Das war knapp." Sagt Harry lächelnd und sieht sich um.  
  
Der Raum an sich ist ziemlich dunkel. Auf eine Art und Weise wirkt er sogar recht kalt und unheimlich. Die einzige Lichtquelle ist die Spitze von Dracos Zauberstab, welche gerade aufleuchtet und kurz darauf einige Lichter entfacht. Der Raum wird überflutet von einem matten, weißen Licht und die kargen Steinwände sehen noch kälter aus als vorher. An der einen Wand steht ein großes Bett mit schwarzer Bettwäsche. Die Vorhänge sind Dunkelgrün und werfen von dem matten Licht durchleuchtet, einen geheimnisvollen Glanz auf die Wände. Ein Schreibtisch steht auf der linken Seite, und daneben ein großes Regal voll mit Büchern und Unterlagen. Ein Kleiderschrank steht auf der anderen Seite und neben diesem steht Dracos Nimbus 2001.  
  
"Irgendwie unheimlich..." sagt er leise und lässt seine Blicke weiter umherwandern. Draco hat derweil seinen Zauberstab zur Seite gelegt und sich seines Umhanges entledigt. Ein leichter Hauch von Ironie liegt in seinem Lächeln und er umklammert Harrys Hüften.  
  
"Ist dir wohl nicht fein genug, hm?" haucht er ihm leise ins Ohr und legt seine Wange auf Harrys Schulter. Diesen durchzuckt ein angenehmes Kribbeln und er schließt für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen.  
  
"Was ist das für ein Umhang?" fragt Draco weiter und beißt Harry etwas unsanft ins Ohrläppchen. Dieser verkneift sich den aufsteigenden Laut, welcher sich gerade seine Kehle hoch schleicht.  
  
"Der.. gehörte meinem Vater..." sagt er knapp und löst Dracos Hände von seiner Hüfte. Er dreht sich um und blickt in dessen silbergraue Augen, in welchen ein regelrechtes Feuer brennt. Das Lächeln, welches sein Gesicht ziert, wandelt sich langsam in ein breites Grinsen.  
  
/Dieses Grinsen verheißt nichts Gutes.../ denkt Harry nervös und ehe er sich versieht hat ihn der Blonde bereits über die Schulter geworfen und marschiert mit ihm in Richtung Bett. Ein leiser, erschrockener Schrei entweicht dem Schwarzhaarigen, als er über das Fußende des Bettes hinweg auf der weichen Decke landet. Die Matratze gibt spürbar unter ihm nach und er hat das Gefühl in dieser zu versinken.  
  
"Du denkst wohl, dass ich dich ungeschoren davon kommen lasse, was?" hört er Dracos Stimme rechts von sich und er dreht sich zur Seite. Hinter den Vorhängen kann er seine Umrisse erkennen, welche aber durch das schwache Licht eher verschwommen wirken.  
  
"Was meinst du?" fragt Harry leicht irritiert und richtet seine Brille, welche bei der Landung etwas verrutscht ist. Ein dumpfes Lachen dringt an sein Ohr und er schluckt hart.  
  
/Was hat er denn vor?/ Nervosität und ein leichter Anflug von Neugierde durchströmt seinen Körper. In seinem Magen kribbelt es, als ob gerade eine Schar Ameisen in diesem einziehen will. Seine Hände zucken leicht vor Anspannung und er lässt den Slytherin keine Sekunde aus den Augen.  
  
"3 Strafen verdienst du... für 3 Gemeinheiten, die du dir heute geleistet hast..." sagt der Blonde ruhig... zu ruhig für Harrys Geschmack, denn dieser hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sein Gegenüber damit meint.  
  
"1. Hast du nicht gerade sehr viel Mitgefühl gezeigt, nachdem ich auf so hinterhältige Weise in den See geschleudert wurde..." flüstert Draco monoton und streift die Vorhänge zur Seite. Harrys Blick haftet direkt an dessen vor Verlangen, aufleuchtenden Augen.  
  
"2. Hast du mich ohne jeglichen Grund unter Wasser gedrückt, wobei ich mindestens 2 Liter geschluckt habe..." fährt er langsam fort und macht sich daran Harrys Krawatte zu lösen. Diesem steigt dabei der süßliche Geruch von Dracos Haaren entgegen und er muss sich schwer beherrschen diesen jetzt nicht einfach zu sich herunter zu ziehen.  
  
"Du.. hast mir zwischen die Bei-" versucht Harry sich zu rechtfertigen, verstummt aber als Draco sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen macht.  
  
"Und 3. hast du mich eben ziemlich erschreckt mit deiner Unsichtbarkeitsnummer...." er wirft einen kurzen Blick in Harrys Gesicht, bevor er ihm den Reißverschluss herunterzieht.  
  
"So etwas macht niemand... ungestraft mit einem Malfoy." Endet er schließlich und fährt mit seiner Hand in Harrys geöffnete Hose. Dieser zieht scharf die Luft ein, als die Finger des Slytherins über sein empfindlichstes Körperteil gleiten.  
  
Sein Unterleib zuckt leicht bei der Berührung und er lässt sich langsam zurück aufs Kissen sinken. Draco scheint dieses Spiel zu gefallen, da seine Bewegungen immer langsamer und behutsamer werden, bis der Schwarzhaarige nur noch erahnen kann, was der andere gerade mit seiner Hand macht.  
  
"Keine Proteste?" fragt Draco amüsiert und macht Anstalten seine Hand wieder herauszuziehen. Das missvergnügte Geräusch, welches Harry dabei entfährt lässt ihn leicht auflachen.  
  
"Willst du mich quälen?" fragt der Gryffindor, wobei seine Stimme eher einem heiseren Krächzen ähnelt. Draco lächelt verschwörerisch und krabbelt an Harry hoch. Vorsichtig nimmt er dessen Brille ab und legt sie auf seinen Nachttisch.  
  
"Strafe muss sein." Flüstert er diesem ins Ohr und leckt mit seiner Zunge über das Ohrläppchen. Langsam wandert er an Harrys Wange entlang und hinterlässt eine heiß-feuchte Spur auf dieser. Kurz vor seinem Mund kommt er zum Stillstand. Die Wangen des Schwarzhaarigen sind leicht gerötet und sein Mund ist etwas geöffnet. Er beugt sich über ihn und haucht ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
"Bastard..." entfährt es Harry, als Draco sich dann wieder von ihm zurückzieht. Musste er ausgerechnet jetzt aufhören? Was hat er vor? Ihn wahnsinnig machen? So ein Spiel mit ihm zu spielen, nachdem sie sich so lange gegenseitig entbehren mussten. Ein unzufriedener Schmollmund ziert Harrys Gesicht und entlockt dem Slytherin ein weiteres, leises Lachen.  
  
"Böse?" kommt es von diesem, wobei es mehr nach einer Feststellung, als einer Frage klingt. Langsam knöpft er sein eigenes Hemd auf und die blassweiße Haut kommt zum Vorschein, welche durch das Licht noch viel heller erscheint als sonst. Harrys Augen kleben regelrecht an dem Torso des anderen und sein Mund fühlt sich plötzlich so trocken und rau an.  
  
"Deine Körperbeherrschung ist genau wie im Hotel." Stellt Draco zufrieden fest und starrt auf das, was gerade zwischen Harrys Beinen hervorragt. Dieser sieht an sich herab und seine Augen weiten sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm offenbart. Hat er denn wirklich so wenig Selbstbeherrschung? Kann er seinen eigenen Körper so wenig unter Kontrolle halten, dass dieser schon von diesen kleinen Streicheleinheiten reagiert? Oder liegt das alles nur daran, dass er gerade mitten in der Pubertät ist, vor ihm einer der begehrtesten Jungen der gesamten Schule sitzt und sich gerade sein Hemd abstreift und er es daher ziemlich nötig zu haben scheint?  
  
Die Gedanken die alle gleichzeitig in seinem Kopf umherschwirren verstummen von einer Sekunde auf die nächste, da der blonde Junge gerade dabei ist, Harry die Hose von den Beinen zu ziehen. Dieser lässt alles protestlos über sich ergehen und hofft innerlich, dass sein Gegenüber nicht vor hat weiter mit ihm zu spielen.  
  
Dracos Blick haftet auf der Beule welche sich aus Harrys Shorts erhebt und er muss sich extrem zusammenreißen um jetzt nicht seinem momentanen Gedanken nachzugehen. Er reißt seine Augen von diesem Körperteil des Gryffindors weg und beginnt damit an dessen Hemdknöpfen herum zu hantieren. Kaum den letzten Knopf geöffnet fahren seine Hände über dessen entblößte Brust und entlocken diesem ein leises Keuchen. Harry liegt nun mit geschlossenen Augen auf Dracos Kissen und konzentriert sich auf das angenehme Kribbeln, welches durch die Streicheleinheiten des Blonden hervorgerufen wird. Eine Hitzewelle durchflutet seinen Körper und er hebt langsam seinen Arm und streicht mit seiner Hand sacht durch Dracos weiche Haare.  
  
"Du hast mir gefehlt." Nuschelt Harry leise und öffnet vorsichtig seine Augen. Der überraschte Ausdruck in den Augen des Anderen lässt ihn leicht lächeln.  
  
"Du machst es mir nicht einfach dich zu bestrafen, wenn du so etwas sagst." Flüstert er leise und er beugt sich zu ihm hinab. Ihre Lippen verschmelzen miteinander und Harry zieht den Blonden sacht zu sich hinab. Behutsam streicht er mit seinen Händen über dessen Rücken wobei er die warme, weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern spürt. Seine rechte Hand wandert hinauf zu Dracos Nacken wo sie beginnt diesen leicht zu kraulen, während seine andere Hand zitternd über dessen Hintern wandert.  
  
Ein leises Keuchen entfährt Draco als er sich von dem Kuss löst, nur um kurz darauf mit seiner Zunge in den Mund des Dunkelhaarigen einzudringen. Verlangend erkundigt er die feucht, warme Höhle und ein leichter Rotschimmer legt sich über seine Wangen. Das war es dann wohl mit seinem Rachespiel. Schon wieder hat er sich von dem Gryffindor überrumpeln lassen. Aber das stört ihn jetzt herzlich wenig, da er gerade um die Dominanz mit Harrys Zunge kämpft, welche gerade dabei ist, seine eigene zurückzustoßen um in seinen Mund zu gelangen. Widerwillig reißt Draco sich aus der Umarmung und stützt sich keuchend über den Schwarzhaarigen. Seine Lippen sind leicht gerötet und etwas zieht nun gewaltig in seiner Lendengegend.  
  
"Schlechte Körperbeherrschung, was?" meint Harry schwer atmend und grinst frech als er Dracos verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sieht.  
  
"Frech werden willst du also auch noch..." entgegnet dieser kopfschüttelnd und verschafft sich erst einmal selbst Erleichterung indem er seine Hose öffnet um das dortige 'Problem' zu befreien.  
  
"Heute hast du ihn ja nicht an." Stellt Harry leicht enttäuscht fest. Draco hebt fragend eine Augenbraue und sieht an sich herab.  
  
/Er meint doch wohl nicht den.../ leichte Schamröte kriecht in sein Gesicht und er räuspert sich leicht.  
  
Harry, der nur noch in Shorts vor dem Slytherin liegt, richtet sich vorsichtig auf und greift nach dessen Hosenbund. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zieht er die Hose hinunter, welche nun in den Kniekehlen des Blonden liegt.  
  
"Ungeduldig?" fragt dieser amüsiert und grinst breit. Als Antwort streift Harry ihm die Shorts ab und umklammert dessen, schon ziemlich harte Erregung. Ein erschrockenes Keuchen entfährt dem Blonden, als der Schwarzhaarige damit beginnt die Spitze mit seinem Daumen zu massieren.  
  
"Hah... was...machst du?" fragt Draco keuchend, wobei er darüber nachdenkt, wer hier jetzt wen quält. Harry grinst sacht und rückt näher an Draco heran, wobei seine andere Hand wieder zu dessen Hintern hinunterwandert.  
  
"Wie du mir so ich dir." Sagt Harry leise und beginnt damit an Dracos Hals zu saugen. Dieser kneift die Augen fest zusammen und beißt sich fest auf die Lippen, um jetzt nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Hier läuft doch etwas absolut nicht richtig. Er ist doch der Dominante... oder?  
  
Ein wolliger Seufzer entfährt ihm, als Harry sich von seinem Hals abwendet und nun mit seiner Zunge dessen Brustwarzen umspielt.  
  
/Gott... woher weiß der Kerl, was er da macht... oh Gott./ zitternd fährt Draco mit seiner Hand durch Harrys schwarzen Haarschopf und drückt diesen dichter an seinen Oberkörper. Ein warmes, angenehmes Kribbeln zieht sich durch seinen Körper und sammelt sich letztendlich zwischen seinen Beinen.  
  
"Leg dich hin." Sagt Harry plötzlich und zieht seine Hände zurück und löst seinen Mund von Dracos Brust. Dieser gibt ein missvergnügtes Stöhnen von sich, krabbelt aber dennoch gehorsam, wenn auch vor Erregung zitternd, auf sein Kopfkissen zu und lässt sich dort nieder. Harry grinst zufrieden und umklammert Dracos Beine, nur um diese kurz darauf auseinander zu drücken.  
  
Ein leichter Anflug von Panik durchflutet Dracos Körper. Was hat der Gryffindor da mit ihm vor? /Er wird doch wohl nicht.../ die Vorstellung, dass Harry jetzt seinen Part übernimmt, macht ihn doch etwas nervös, da er keine Ahnung hat, wie es sich anfühlt, im Wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, unten zu liegen.  
  
Dieser hat allerdings etwas ganz anderes vor, was Draco allerdings erst realisiert, als dieser bereits die Spitze seiner Erregung in den Mund genommen hat um an dieser zu saugen. Ein kehliger Schrei entweicht seinem Hals und er beißt verzweifelt in sein Kopfkissen.  
  
Dumpfes Stöhnen dringt an Harrys Ohr und er sieht kurz nach oben, um in das gerötete Gesicht seines Geliebten zu blicken, welcher anscheinend alle Mühe damit hat, sein überquellendes Verlangen zu unterdrücken. Die Härte in seinem Mund beginnt zu zucken und ein salziger Geschmack breitet sich in seinem Mund aus. Er löst seine Lippen von Dracos Erregung und leckt die ersten Lusttropfen weg.  
  
Der Anblick, wie der Blonde kur vor seinem Höhepunkt steht und dabei regelrecht hilflos unter ihm liegt gibt ihm einen extremen Kick. Langsam aber sicher kann er sich selbst nicht mehr zurückhalten. Auch wenn er den anderen gerne noch etwas weiter gereizt hätte, so muss er doch seiner eigenen Erregung gegenüber kapitulieren.  
  
"Draco..." sagt er leise und beugt sich über dessen verschwitztes Gesicht. Dieser blinzelt sacht und löst seinen Mund vom Kopfkissen, auf welchem nun ein beachtlich großer Speichelfleck zu sehen ist.  
  
"Ich will dich... spüren Draco.." flüstert er leise, wobei ihm bei seinen eigenen Worten leichte Schamröte ins Gesicht fährt. Dieser sieht ihn erst einmal nur keuchend an, bevor er sich langsam auf seine Unterarme stützt. Sein Herz ist kurz davor seinen Brustkorb zu durch brechen, so schnell hämmert dieses nun dagegen.  
  
Ungeduldig krabbelt er zu seinem Nachtschrank und hantiert an der obersten Schublade herum, bis er endlich die kleine, weiße Tube gefunden hat. Harry hat sich indessen auf Dracos Platz gelegt und wartet fiebrig darauf, dass dieser nun endlich zu ihn kommt damit er endlich von diesem Druck in seinem Unterleib befreit wird.  
  
Hastig drückt Draco das durchsichtige Gel aus der Tube und verteilt es eilig auf seiner, nunmehr schmerzenden Erregung. Lange hält er das nicht mehr aus. Ungeschickt krabbelt er zurück zu Harry und spreizt dessen Beine. Dieser lehnt sich in das Federkissen zurück und versucht sich so gut es geht zu entspannen.  
  
Ein leichtes Zucken durchfährt in, als er das kalte Gel an seinem Schließmuskel spürt, welches kurz darauf, gefolgt von zwei Finger in ihn eindringt. Ein leises Stöhnen entwicht ihm und er krallt seine Hände in das schwarze Bettlacken. Ungeduldig, aber darauf bedacht dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht weh zu tun, dehnt Draco dessen Öffnung, wobei er nach wenigen Sekunden einen dritten Finger einführt.  
  
Harry windet sich unruhig hin und her, bis ihm der Geduldsfaden reicht.  
  
"Herr Gott Draco. Scheiß auf Vorbereitung. Mach endlich!" ruft er nun schon beinahe verzweifelt aus und drängt sich dem Blonden willig entgegen. Dieser entfernt daraufhin seine Finger, nur um diese kurz darauf durch etwas größeres zu ersetzen. Harry spürt den ihm bereits bekannten Drück an seinen Muskeln, bevor die glühende Männlichkeit in ihn eindringt. Keuchend wirft er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und drückt sein Gesicht in das weiche Kissen.  
  
Einige Sekunden verharren sie in dieser Position, bis Draco sich sicher sein kann, dass er nicht gleicht kommt, wenn er sich bewegt. Vorsichtig beginnt er sich in Harry zu bewegen und eine Welle von Gefühlen bricht über ihm zusammen. Er schließt seine Augen und konzentriert sich nur noch auf dieses Gefühl, diese heiße Enge die ihn da umfängt und mit sich fortzureißen scheint.  
  
Harry stöhnt verzweifelt in das Kissen und seine Fingernägel reißen bereits kleine Löcher in das Lacken. Nach und nach wird Dracos Rhythmus immer schneller und fordernder. Die anfängliche Zurückhaltung ist nun vollends gewichen und leises Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllt den matt beleuchteten Raum.  
  
Harrys Glied beginnt zu zucken und die ersten Samentropfen laufen an diesem herab. Lange kann er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er steht bereits kurz vor einer inneren Explosion.  
  
"Ah... Draco... aaah..." er kneift seine Augen fest zusammen, als er dieses Puckern und Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib verspürt, welches sich unaufhaltsam in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitet. Sein Körper bebt und mit einem stummen Schrei kommt er.  
  
Die plötzliche Enge die sich um Dracos Erregung legt gibt ihm schließlich den Rest und er bricht mit einem heiseren Stöhnen über dem Schwarzhaarigen zusammen. Keuchend liegen sie auf dem zerwühlten Bett und ein zufriedenes Lächeln schleicht sich über ihre Gesichter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Und Ende!!!!!! Na, lebt ihr noch, oder seit ihr geschockt? ^^"  
  
Ich muss ja zugeben, dass es irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl war, dies zu schreiben aber naja.  
  
Hoffe mal, dass es euch etwas gefallen hat und ich warte nun auf Kommis hierzu. o.o  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	10. Interessante Neuigkeiten

So.. nah längerer Pause das nächste Kapitel. ^^  
  
Hier erst mal ein Danke dafür, dass ihr mich für de Adultteil nicht gemeuchelt habt. *hust*  
  
War ehrlich gesagt ein bissle komisch als ich den Hochgeladen habe... aber na ja. ^^  
  
Hoffe mal, dass euch das Kapi gefällt und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 10: Interessante Neuigkeiten  
  
~~~  
  
Leise vor sich hinmurrend dreht er sich auf die andere Seite, die dünne Bettdecke mit sich mitschleifend. Schläfrig umarmt er das weiche Kissen und versucht weiterzudösen. Ein leises, knarrendes Geräusch ertönt hinter ihm, kurz bevor ein warmer Windhauch in sein Ohr dringt. Harry kichert leise auf und blinzelt zaghaft.  
  
"Schlafmütze.. aufwachen." Flüstert ihm Draco ins Ohr, wodurch er dem Schwarzhaarigen abermals zum kichern bringt. Noch halb im Tiefschlaf fährt der Gryffindor sich über sein Ohr und versucht seine Augen zu öffnen.  
  
"Nun wach schon auf..." langsam ungeduldig beginnt der Blonde damit ihn mit dem Zeigefinger in die Seiten zu pieksen. Ein kurzes Zucken geht durch den zusammengerollten Körper des Anderen, bevor er leise maulend seine Augen reibt.  
  
"Wasch'n los?" murmelt er leise und versucht das aufsteigende Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Der Slytherin blickt ihn grinsend an und legt beide Handflächen auf Harrys Wangen. Langsam beugt er sich nach vorne und stupst dessen Nasenspitze mit seiner an.  
  
"Guten Morgen... hunger?" fragt er sanft und gibt dem verdutzt dreinblickenden Jungen einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
Harry, immer noch leicht benommen streckt seinen Arm in Richtung Nachtschrank und tastet blindlings nach seiner Brille. Kurz nachdem er besagtes Stück ertastet hat, setzt er sich diese auf die Nase um seinen wandelnden Wecker genauer zu betrachten.  
  
Neben ihm sitzt ein blonder, blasser Junge mit zerzausten Haaren und einem 'Ich-weiß-was-du-letzte-Nacht-getan-hast' Grinsen auf den Lippen. Seine grauen Augen funkeln vergnügt auf das schwarze Haarchaos, welches sich auf Harrys Kopf ausgebreitet hat und fummelt abwesend an einigen Strähnen herum.  
  
"Morgen." Gibt Harry nach einigen Sekunden des Wachwerdens zurück. Neugierig blickt er sich um. Er befindet sich immer noch in den Slytherinkerkern. Beim ersten Blick wirkt das Zimmer wie letzte Nacht etwas unheimlich, aber wenn man es länger betrachtet, so strahlt es doch einen gewissen Reiz aus.  
  
"Gut geschlafen?" fragt Draco munter weiter und pustet sich einige lästige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Ein sachtes Nicken ist das Einzige, was er als Antwort erhält.  
  
"Hunger?" fragt er weiter und sieht den Gryffindor mit großen Augen an. Dieser blickt etwas fragwürdig zurück, stemmt sich dann auf seine Unterarme und versucht sich aufzurichten.  
  
"Das... war also kein Traum... ich bin.. wirklich hier unten." Sagt er langsam, und mit einem äußerst verwirrten Blick. Draco hebt skeptisch eine Augenbraue und mustert den anderen neugierig.  
  
"Glaub mir.. 'Das' war garantiert kein Traum... und ich frage dich nicht noch einmal ob du hunger hast oder nicht." entgegnet dieser daraufhin und lässt sich zurück auf sein Kissen sinken.  
  
Harry blickt leicht überrascht zu ihm hinunter. Ein Klopfen an der Tür lässt ihn allerdings erschrocken zusammenzucken. Panisch sieht er sich um.  
  
"Was ist?" fragt Draco in einem eisigen Ton, welcher Harry einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Von der Tür her hört ein leises Gemurmel, das sehr an Jemanden erinnert der murrend vor sich hinflucht.  
  
"Bei Merlin eure Hoheit. Mach endlich die Tür auf oder ich lasse hier gleich alles fallen." Ertönt Blaises Stimme und Harry atmet sichtlich erleichtert aus. Draco schält sich aus der Bettdecke, zieht sich rasch seine Shorts über und tapst zu seiner Tür. Vorsichtig öffnet er diese und erblickt einen ziemlich schlechtgelaunten Blaise Zabini vor dieser.  
  
Ohne groß was zu sagen geht er einen Schritt beiseite und lässt ihn ins Zimmer treten. Kurz darauf schmeißt er die Tür wieder ins Schloss.  
  
"So... Kürbissaft.... Brötchen.. eine Schüssel Marmelade.... ein paar Pfannkuchen und Geschirr... eines sage ich dir. Noch einmal mache ich mich nicht für dich zum Affen." Sagt Blaise entrüstet und klappt den Korb zu, aus welchem er gerade besagte Sachen hervorgeholt hat. Draco grinst breit und verteilt die Lebensmittel auf seinem Tisch.  
  
"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie mich die anderen angeglotzt haben, als ich auch noch Geschirr unter dem Tisch habe verschwinden lassen. Gott wie peinlich... als ob ich es nötig hätte Hogwartsgeschirr zu klauen." Fährt der dunkelhaarige Junge säuerlich fort, verstummt aber als sein Blick an Harry kleben bleibt, der wie ein Zuschauer bei einem Ringkampft neugierig auf die beiden Slytherins starrt.  
  
Ein zweideutiges Grinsen schleicht sich über Blaises Gesicht und er stöhnt gedehnt auf. "Na wenigstens war die Plackerei nicht umsonst... wenn er jetzt nicht hier wäre, würde ich dir nämlich die Brötchen um die Ohren hauen." Bei diesen Worten blickt er Draco angriffslustig an.  
  
Dieser lacht leise auf und wendet sich Harry zu, welcher sich gerade vorkommt wie ein seltenes Lebewesen auf einer Haustierausstellung. Mit großen Augen blickt er zum Tisch hinüber und ein unangenehmes Kneifen in seinem Magen sagt ihm, dass das Essen keine Minute zu früh gebracht wurde.  
  
"Ok... danke Blaise. Wir sehen uns dann... beim Mittag würde ich sagen." Entgegnet Draco nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut... ich verschwinde schon. Übrigens...am Freitag findet unten ne Tanzveranstaltung statt. Soviel ich mitgekriegt habe, weil an dem Abend ne Mondfinsternis stattfindet. Nur zur Info... ja.. bin ja schon weg. Mahlzeit." Sagt er rasch, geht mit eiligen Schritten zur Tür und schließt diese sacht hinter sich.  
  
"Tanzveranstaltung... Mondfinsternis..." murmelt Harry leise vor sich hin. Das am Freitag eine Mondfinsternis stattfinden soll hat er noch gar nicht mitgekriegt.  
  
/Das kommt davon.. vielleicht sollte ich in Astronomie etwas besser zuhören./ denkt er seufzend und krabbelt vom Hunger getrieben aus dem Bett. Dracos Augen weiten sich wobei er beinahe das Glas mit Marmelade fallen gelassen hat.  
  
"Ähm.. würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn..." mit einem leisen Räuspern deutet er mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung auf Harrys Unterkörper. Dieser, immer noch leicht weggetreten sieht an sich herab. Kurz darauf gleicht sein Gesicht wieder einer überreifen Tomate und er sucht mit hochrotem Kopf nach seiner Unterhose.  
  
"Nicht das es mich stört... nur beim Essen wollte ich eigentlich keine dreckigen Gedanken haben." Fährt der Slytherin mit einem breiten Grinsen fort und beobachtet belustigt wie Harry nackt durch sein Zimmer wuselt auf der Suche nach seiner Shorts.  
  
Schließlich findet er gesuchtes Objekt hinter einem der Bettpfosten liegen. Eilends zieht er sich diese an und geht mit einem leichten rosa Schimmer auf den Wangen zu Draco hinüber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben." Aufgebracht läuft Hermine den Gang entlang, gefolgt von Ron und Blaise welche ihr fragend hinterher starren.  
  
"Das er eh nicht viel von Regeln hält ist ja nichts Neues, aber das er tatsächlich so.. so..."  
  
"Hormongesteurt ist?" beendet Blaise ihren Satz lachend und lehnt sich gegen die kalte Steinwand. Mit einem lodernden Blick wirbelt das braunhaarige Mädchen herum.  
  
"Genau das... so was unverantwortliches... nicht auszudenken wenn Snape ihn gesehen hätte..." murmelt sie leise und fährt sich stöhnend durch ihre Mähne. Ron, der sich bei diesem Gespräch lieber im Hintergrund hält setzt sich auf eine der Fensterbänke und beobachtet seine Freundin, welche seiner Meinung nach das Ganze wieder zu eng sieht.  
  
"Naja.. um Snape habe ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht..." sagt Blaise immer noch leise lachend. "Ich persönlich hatte eher die Befürchtung... das irgend einer aus meinem Haus die beiden 'hört'." Meint er mit einem verschwörerischen Blick und wippt mit dem linken Fuß hin und her.  
  
Leichte Schamröte kriecht in Hermines Gesicht und sie räuspert sich laut. "Wie dem auch sei.. dem werd ich schon noch die Meinung geigen... wenn Draco zum Mittagessen kommt kannst du ihn gleich mit in die Bibliothek schleppen." Sagt sie bestimmend und stemmt ihre Hände in die Hüften.  
  
"In die Bibliothek? Och nö. Hermine. Heute ist Sonntag. Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst." Empört springt der Rothaarige vom Fenstersims und geht auf seine Freundin zu, die ihn kritisch mustert.  
  
"Bibliothek.. Bibliothek... welcher normale Mensch geht sonntags in die Bibliothek?" fragt er das braunhaarige Mädchen, welche seufzend zu Blaise hinüber blickt.  
  
"Aaah.. jetzt ist die Galleone gefallen... weil keiner da ist sind wir ungestört." Entgegnet Blaise daraufhin. Rons Gesicht hellt sich allmählich auch auf.  
  
"Sag das doch gleich... na dann meinetwegen." Erleichtert ausatmend fährt er sich durch die Haare. Da hat er ja gerade noch mal Glück gehabt.  
  
"Wenn es dir so zuwider ist.. können wir auch gerne wieder ins Mädchenklo gehen." Meint sie verschwörerisch und beobachtet mit Genugtuung Rons entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leicht eingeschüchtert sitzen die Beiden an dem großen Tisch in der Bibliothek wo Hermine wie eine Furie auf sie losgeht. Vor allem Draco guckt ein wenig bedröppelt aus der Wäsche, als das braunhaarige Mädchen wie eine Gouvernante auf ihn und Harry einredet was sie doch für unverantwortliche, hormongesteuerte Kerle seien. Ein Wunder, dass bei Hermines Lautstärke nicht das allseits bekannte 'Psssscht' von der Bibliothekarin zu hören ist.  
  
/Da kommt man nichtsahnend hierher und dann so was./ sprachlos beobachten Draco das aufgerbachte Mädchen, welches anscheinend erst richtig in Fahrt kommt mit ihrer Moralpredigt.  
  
"Das macht sie öfter... einfach zuhören und nicken." Flüstert Harry knapp und Draco grinst in sich hinein.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten verstummt die Gryffindor und lässt sich erschöpft am Bibliothekstisch nieder. Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick durch die Runde streicht sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Ich glaube wir sollten unsere Idee dann erstrecht für uns behalten." Meint Harry plötzlich und blickt Draco fragend an, der daraufhin nur energisch den Kopf schüttelt. Ron, Blaise und Hermine sehen die Beiden daraufhin neugierig an.  
  
"Was? Was für ne Idee?" fragt Ron hibbelig und sieht seinen besten Freund erwartungsvoll an. Dieser lächelt zaghaft und wirft einen leicht beunruhigten Blick zu Hermine, welche fragend eine Braue hebt.  
  
"Ich glaube.. um zu überleben sollten wir es fürs Erste für uns behalten." Fährt Draco schließlich fort und lächelt geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Aahaha.... nichts da. Nicht nachdem ich mich heute für dich zum Narren gemacht habe. Raus damit." Kommt es dann auch von Blaise, welcher mittlerweile schon recht unruhig auf seinen Stuhl hin und herwippt.  
  
Harry und Draco sehen zuerst Hermin an, bevor sie sich gegenseitig angrinsen.  
  
"Nun... wir haben entschlossen... das wir uns am Freitag auf der Tanzveranstaltung öffentlich zu unserer Beziehung bekennen." Sagt Harry grinsend.  
  
"WAS!" mit einem schrillen Aufschrei fährt Hermine hoch. Blankes Entsetzen zieht sich über ihr Gesicht und die vier Jungen sehen sie an, wie eine Erscheinung.  
  
Kurz darauf ertönt ein sehr lautes und vor allem ein sehr wütendes 'Psssscht' und das braunhaarige Mädchen sinkt erschrocken wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So... und wieder ein Kapi zu Ende.  
  
Tut mir leid.. ist wieder ziemlich kurz geworden, aber dafür war das letzte ja um einiges länger. ^^"  
  
Kommis sind jeder Zeit gerne gesehen.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


End file.
